Ten on the Run
by annlynn
Summary: Complete! Steph agrees to help Ranger with a job. Things don't go quite as expected.
1. Default Chapter

Shit.  
  
That's how my life was right now. Shit. No other word for it.  
  
I looked down the street where my skip had just disappeared. Why couldn't they ever come nicely? Would it really be so bad to just accept a ride down to the station? No, they always had to be difficult!  
  
I sighed and turned back to my car. Now how was I going to make rent this month?  
  
There was no help for it, I was just going to have to stake out the place.  
  
I'd been doing this job for over two years, you'd think I'd be getting good at it by now. My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm a bounty hunter. I work for my cousin Vinnie. He bonded people out of jail, and if they missed the court date, my job was to bring them back in. Sounds simple. Most people who didn't show up weren't real happy to be brought back though. They had a tendency to run or try to shoot me. Sometimes they even blew up my cars.  
  
I suppose I should be happy I hadn't been shot at this time. And my car--  
  
Where was my car? DAMN. I noticed the billowing black smoke where my car used to be. Looks like I was going to need a ride, too.  
  
I grabbed my cell phone from my pocketbook and dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
  
  
Yo, yourself  
  
  
  
Yeah, it's me. I don't suppose you'd give me a ride back to the office.  
  
Where are you?  
  
I told him the address.  
  
Be there in ten. With that he clicked off. I looked at the phone for a second, then settled in to wait.  
  
Five minutes later a shiny black Mercedes pulled up to the curb. Ranger got out. Ranger was a primo bounty hunter. For lack of a better word he was my mentor, having helped me get started in the business. He was Cuban-American with skin the color of mocha latte, and a body that was best described as yum. He was wearing his standard mercenary black ensemble today with his long hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
He took one look at the smoking heap behind me before speaking.  
  
Car heaven?  
  
  
His lips twitched upward into an almost smile. He brushed a kiss across my lips.  
  
You never disappoint, Babe.  
  
He slung an arm across my shoulders, and we walked to his car and got in. Moments later we were back at the office.  
  
Thanks, I said as I opened the door.  
  
With another quick kiss he was gone. Back to the wind, I thought.  
  
I took a deep breath, opened the door to the office and walked in. Lula and Connie were loudly debating whether red or green was the better nail polish choice for Christmas. I looked out the window. Still July, 95 in the shade. Huh?  
  
Hey guys.  
  
They both looked up.  
  
Lula was the first to speak after looking at me.  
  
Girl, did I just see you get out of Ranger's car? I'm sure you left here in your own car this morning. What happened?  
  
I sighed. This really wasn't something I enjoyed saying, again.  
  
It caught on fire, I mumbled.  
  
For normal people this would seem shocking. For me it was getting to be pretty normal.  
  
Lula grunted.  
  
Connie rolled her eyes.  
  
So, you want to go help me on a stakeout? I asked.  
  
Lula looked at me, then at the files strewn over her desk.  
  
Hell, yeah. Let me grab my gun.  
  
No shooting, I said.  
  
Yeah, I know that. This here is car insurance. I got to protect my Dolby.  
  
Okay, okay. It was probably best for one of us to have a gun anyway.  
  
We said goodbye to Connie and went to Lula's car.  
  
Where are we going? asked Lula.  
  
We're going to stakeout Judah Leon's apartment. He lives over on Stark Street.   
  
What did he do? she asked.  
  
I filled her in on the grand theft auto. Seems Judah had decided he needed a ride to buy his cigarettes and someone had left a brand new Cadillac just sitting on the road right in front of his building. It was just too much temptation for him. Unfortunately for him, this particular car happened to belong to a slightly paranoid owner who had a tracking device put on the car. By the time Judah reached the convenience store he was surrounded by cops. Probably he just didn't want to face all those cops in court. I'm sure that's why he missed his court date and wasn't real excited about rescheduling.  
  
Lula pulled up a few houses back from Judah's building and we settled in to wait. While we were sitting there Lula started in on the questions.  
  
So, when are you and Batman getting together already?  
  
I looked at her like she had two heads.  
  
I asked with just the slightest of eye rolls.  
  
I've seen the way he looks at you white girl. she said. She was sounding just a bit huffy.  
  
We're friends, Lula. No need to tell Lula about the DeChooch deal, or how he'd told me to go back to Morelli afterward. Never mind Morelli and I had broken up for good a couple of months ago. We were still friends--but as a couple we just didn't work.  
  
Hunh. I think he'd like more than that. Lula grunted.  
  
Just then I spotted Judah slinking back to his apartment.  
  
There he is. I yelled.  
  
Lula and I leapt out of the car and gave chase. Luck was with us, and he didn't notice us until I knocked him down with a flying tackle. Sitting on his back I managed to click the handcuffs into place. With Lula's help I hauled him to the car and we threw him in the back seat. We took off to the police station at top speed.  
  
Lula parked and I buzzed. Carl Costanza came out and looked at us. Carl was a good cop. I'd done communion with him, among other things.  
  
Hey, Steph. Who've you got there?  
  
Judah Leon. I handed him my papers. He looked at them, nodded, and took Judah. I went inside to collect my body receipt. When I came back out Lula was gone. Lula was deathly afraid of police stations.  
  
I looked around and noticed Ranger leaning against his Mercedes. His arms were crossed, and he was watching me.  
  
I walked over to him.  
  
Hi, Ranger. Looks like Lula deserted me, again. I said.  
  
Ranger looked at me for a moment. He reached out, tugging on a curl. He smiled a little and asked,  
Need another ride?  
  
Yeah. I need to go back to the office and turn in this body receipt. Do you mind?  
  
Just heading there myself, he replied.  
  
Well, imagine that. I hadn't even seen him inside.  
  
He opened the passenger door for me, then went over to his side to get in.  
  
We drove back to the office in silence. Ranger was in his zone Completely focused on his driving.  
  
I glanced over at him, wondering. I still didn't know a lot about Ranger. I knew he was a kick-ass bounty hunter. I knew he was trustworthy, an amazing lover, and a very, very good friend. I was pretty sure he had killed a man for me. I knew he had killed people before, but I was pretty sure he had only killed bad people and only for good reasons.  
  
The fact that he may have killed a man because of me bothered me for a few reasons. The obvious one, of course, was that you shouldn't go around killing people. I also didn't want Ranger to go to jail. But it also made me wonder about his feelings. You don't kill someone to save a person if you have no feelings for that person, do you? Well maybe you do if you're a mercenary. Damn if I know.  
  
We arrived at the office and we both got out of the car. I walked in ahead of Ranger, feeling his energy at my back.  
  
he acknowledged Connie and Lula with a slight nod.  
  
Lula and Connie fanned themselves. I turned to Connie and gave her my body receipt.  
  
Got him, huh? Lula said you did a flying tackle. Connie was grinning while she talked.  
  
Ranger raised an eyebrow.  
  
Proud of you, Babe.  
  
I blushed.   
  
After collecting my check, I turned to Lula.  
  
We on for tomorrow?  
  
Sure thing, girlfriend. Wouldn't miss out on shopping with you, Lula said.  
  
See you then.  
  
I turned to walk out the door and knocked into a wall. I started to bounce backwards and two hands grabbed me around the waist. I looked up--oh. Not a wall--Ranger.  
  
He pulled me close to him, looking into my eyes.  
  
You okay? he asked.  
  
I did a mental body check. No broken bones, teeth are all still there. Heart beating, really, really fast. Yikes.  
  
Yep. Hunky- dorey.  
  
He grinned. A real genuine grin. Those were rare for him.  
  
Good. How about a ride home?  
  
Beats walking I thought.  
  
Ranger looped an arm around my waist and led me out to the car. He brushed a kiss across my cheek before depositing me in the car. We drove back to my apartment building. Ranger was in his driving zone, once more. No point talking then.  
  
When we got to my building, Ranger parked and got out. I hopped out, too, after grabbing my pocketbook. We walked up to my apartment together. I even took the stairs this time. Only because the elevator wasn't working, but hey, it still counts as exercise, right?  
  
Ranger went into the apartment first, gun drawn. He came back, putting his gun back.  
  
All clear  
  
I smiled at him. He walked in with me.  
  
So, what's up? I asked.  
  
Ranger settled onto the couch. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down and looked at him. Ha, I could wait. It was his turn to answer a question.  
  
Gotta job for you.

* * *


	2. 2

**Chapter 2  
  
**

I did a mental victory dance. He spoke first. I am so mature.  
  
What kind of job?  
  
I need you for a distraction job tonight. Guy's name is John Velasquez.  
  
Ranger handed me the file. I looked at the picture of the guy first. He was about 6' tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He was built, too. Very nice. Then I read what he was arrested for. Ugh!  
  
You want me to go after a rapist? Are you nuts?  
  
You'll be wired. Tank will be inside the bar if you need help, and Bobby and I will be waiting outside to do the takedown once you get him out. Nothing could be simpler.  
  
I knew I was going to do it. I needed the money. Those car explosions took a toll on the old bank account, and the insurance company was sure to jack up my rates.  
  
Okay. What kind of outfit? I asked.  
  
I'll leave that to you. Be sure to show off some leg. he grinned.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Men.  
  
I'll be back to pick you up at 9:00. Then he let himself out, locking the door behind him. He had no key--must have used his super powers.  
  
So here I sat. It was only 5:00, plenty of time shower and make dinner at my parents house before my job tonight. With that thought in mind I went into the bathroom. I emerged about a half hour later dressed in my standard shorts and t-shirt combo. No need to give my mom ideas by dressing all slutty for dinner, time enough for that afterwards.  
  
I went to grab my car keys. Oops! No car. Nix the dinner idea. Let's hope the refrigerator fairy decided to come today. I wandered into the kitchen and found peanut butter and crackers. Voila! Dinner! I gave part of a cracker to my hamster, Rex. He scurried out of his soup can butt first, grabbed the cracker and ran back into the can.  
  
After I finished my feast, I decided to start getting dressed. It takes time to create the love goddess look, after all. I chose a tight black skirt and a bright red tank top from my closet. I added some black tights, and some to die for strappy black heels. Next it was hair and make-up time. My hair was its usual uncooperative self. I finally managed to get it to behave after taking a curling iron to it. Now I had big curls instead of frizz city. Last I added makeup, going for a nice, slutty look. I used lots of mascara and bright red lipstick--to match the shirt of course.  
  
When I was done, I took a final look in the mirror. Not bad, maybe not supermodel material, but it should do the job. I took a glance at my watch. 8:30 already! Guess I better find a purse, my usual big black bag kind of detracted from the outfit. I went through my closet, throwing out shoes in the process. Finally, I found a perfect little black purse, just big enough for keys, lipstick, and my mini pepper spray. I put the essentials in it and headed down to meet Ranger. 


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

Ranger pulled up at 9:00 on the dot. He was driving the Mercedes and dressed for work. I opened the door and slid in.  
  
I said.  
  
Ranger replied.  
  
After that stimulating conversation, Ranger slipped into his driving zone and we were on our way.  
  
Long silences just aren't my thing, so I decided to do what I do best. Talk.  
  
So, anything special I should know here? I asked.  
  
Just the usual, Babe. Go in, charm the guy, and bring him out. I'll take it from there. he answered.  
  
Master conversationalist, that's me.  
  
We were silent for the rest of the drive to Stark Street. Ranger was thinking his mysterious thoughts. I was wondering exactly what it was about him that made me do whatever he asked. Sure, I was grateful for all the help he'd given me when I was starting as a bounty hunter, but I was pretty sure that wasn't the only reason I was so willing to help him whenever he asked. Let's face it, as a general rule, trying to entice a rapist to follow you out of a bar isn't the smartest thing you can do.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot of the bar, effectively interrupting my thoughts. There was a pink neon sign flashing _Pinky's _ above the door. The other cars in the lot were of the hard-used and elderly variety. Let's just say if you were playing One of these things is not like the other,' the Mercedes would be the odd one out. Ranger spoke, startling out of my musings.  
  
Come here, we've got to put on the wire.  
  
I scooted a little closer. Ranger produced the mic. With a grin he pulled out my tank top.

* * *


	4. 4

**  
**Reaching under my shirt, Ranger carefully positioned the mic under my bra, his fingers lingering just a moment more than absolutely necessary. I shivered then straightened my clothes and reached for the door handle.  
  
Go get em, tiger. Ranger said as I opened the door.  
  
I gave him the thumbs up sign, and got out of the car. I sashayed into the bar, pausing for a moment in the doorway to get my bearings. I spotted Velasquez sitting at the bar surrounded by women. Hmmm...this may make things a bit difficult I thought. I walked up to the bar and found a seat. I didn't want to stand in the doorway forever.  
  
I was trying to come up with a plan of attack when I heard an in my ear. I turned to the person on my right. Lo and behold, if it wasn't the man I was here to see. He was smiling at me. I repressed the urge to shudder.  
  
Can I buy you a drink? Velasquez asked.  
  
I'd love that, I purred. I was frantically trying to figure out how to get him to follow me out of the bar, without raising his suspicions. He was too big for me to stun and drag out. Not to mention, that might cause unwanted attention. While I was thinking the bar tender approached us.  
  
What'll it be? he asked me.  
  
I'll have what he's having. I answered. Velasquez asked for another amaretto sour.  
  
You got it. The bar tender went off to get the drink while I tried to come up with a good strategy for leading Velasquez out of the bar and into the arms of justice. Since I didn't have my lasso of truth with me, I decided to work the slut angle. I leaned forward, showing off my assets. The slime ball seemed to appreciate the view.  
  
What's a lovely lady like you doing here? he asked my breasts. Ugh!  
I took a sip of my drink for courage. It tasted like candy.  
Just thought I'd stop in for a drink. I'm meeting a girlfriend later. I said this with a suggestive smile. It's not my fault he thought I meant _that_ kind of girlfriend.  
  
Really? We should all get together sometime. he said.  
  
Hey I knew a way out when I saw one.  
  
She should be pulling in soon.. I never finished that sentence because just then someone yelled and everyone started stampeding for the exit.


	5. 5

Chapter 5 /TITLE BR  
/HEAD BR  
BODY BR  
BR  
P ALIGN=CENTER B Chapter 5 BR BR  
BR BR  
/B /P BR  
BR  
P I was being pushed along with the crowd toward the door. I struggled to stay on my feet as bodies pressed all around me. The smoke in the air was getting thicker. I briefly thought about crawling below the smoke, but dismissed the idea, thinking I'd just get trampled if I tried that. Suddenly strong arms were lifting me from behind and I was quickly cradled against a firm chest. I tucked my head against the chest and shortly found myself outside in the parking lot. I looked up to see Tank's face. He lowered me to my feet, and looked me over. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Are you okay?" he asked. BR BR  
BR BR  
I coughed. "Yeah, thanks." BR BR  
BR BR  
"No problem," he answered. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Where's the slime ball?" I asked, looking around for Velasquez. There was a crowd of people milling around the parking lot. Someone yelled, pointing at the bar. The building was being consumed by flames. I'll probably get blamed for that, I thought sourly. I jumped when I heard a gunshot. Tank and I glanced at each other, then both took off running toward the sound. We found Ranger lying very still, with blood forming a puddle by his shoulder. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Oh, God, please let him be okay, I'll go to mass every Sunday, as long as he's okay," I begged silently. I knelt down by Ranger and grabbed his hand. His fingers tightened around mine. I looked at his face to see him staring back at me. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Babe," he groaned. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. BR BR  
BR BR  
In that moment I panicked. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Ranger, Ranger," BR BR  
BR BR  
"I'm here, Babe. Think this one's going to require a little more than a band-aid," he grimaced. I resisted the urge to smack him, he had just been shot, after all. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Smartass," I muttered. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Heard that, Babe." BR BR  
BR BR  
Tank knelt down beside us. BR BR  
BR BR  
"Hate to break this up, boss. Just need to let you know the ambulance is on the way. Bobby is looking for Velasquez," Tank reported. BR BR  
BR BR  
Ranger nodded. "You help Bobby. Steph, you to stay with me. I need you to apply pressure to my shoulder." BR BR  
BR BR  
Tank took off to find Velasquez, and I pressed down on Ranger's shoulder with one hand, while continuing to hold his hand with the other. We waited that way in silence for the ambulance to arrive. The blood from Ranger's shoulder wasn't pouring out as fast now, and I hoped that was a good thing. He had a death grip on my hand, so there wasn't any chance of me removing it. BR BR  
BR BR  
Finally I heard sirens and saw the ambulance pull up. It was followed closely by a black and white. Carl Costanza and his partner, Big Dog, got out of the police car. Two paramedics wheeled a gurney over to us. One of the paramedics looked down at Ranger, "I'm Jeff, this is Raoul, we're going to take care of you, sir," he said. BR BR  
BR BR  
Jeff removed my hand and cut Ranger's shirt sleeve away. He poked and prodded a little, then nodded. BR BR  
BR BR  
"You're going to need some stitches. It looks like the bullet went straight through, so there doesn't look like it's much to worry about. We'll take you in, and you'll be set in no time." Jeff said. Ranger tried to sit up, but Raoul shook his head. BR BR  
BR BR  
"No man, this is a full service call. You get to ride in style, "he grinned. With that he and Jeff maneuvered the gurney down to the ground and slid Ranger onto it. Since Ranger still had a hold of my hand, I moved along with him. We walked over to the ambulance, and Ranger let go of my hand long enough for the paramedics to load him into the rig. BR BR  
BR BR  
I looked up as Carl put a hand on my shoulder. BR BR  
BR BR  
"We're going to need to get your statements, Steph, but we can catch up with you at the hospital," he said. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and got back in his car. Wow, he didn't even mention the fire, I thought as I climbed into the ambulance and reclaimed Ranger's hand. After we were settled in, we took off for the hospital with the sirens blaring. BR BR  
BR BR  
BR BR  
BR BR  
BR BR  
/P BR  
/BODY BR  
/HTML BR  
BR  
/P  
/BODY  
/HTML 


	6. 6

**Chapter 6  
  
**

We arrived at the hospital in record time. I guess those sirens really were good for something. Ranger gave my hand a squeeze before the paramedics rolled him out.  
  
See you in a few, he said.  
  
I nodded. Then he was rushed down the halls by the paramedics. I entered the building at a much slower pace, stopping when I got to the waiting room. It was small with maybe a dozen chairs covered in green vinyl. The walls were lime green and the floor was the same shade of green tile. In one corner was the admitting desk, staffed by three nurses. In the opposite corner a television was suspended from the ceiling. It was showing news coverage of a fire on Stark Street. Gee, I knew where that was. I settled into a chair and closed my eyes for a second. I jumped when a hand settled on my shoulder.  
  
  
  
I looked up into Joe's brown eyes. He had a smile on his face.  
  
Want to tell me about the fire? he asked.  
  
It wasn't my fault, honest!  
  
Joe's smile just got wider. It never is Steph, it never is. Carl and Big Dog are here to take your statement, he said, pointing to the corner where they were standing. He took me by the elbow and guided me over to them.  
  
Hey, Steph. I won the pool, thanks! Big Dog said. I rolled my eyes. Great, so nice to know I'd inadvertently helped out Big Dog's finances.  
  
Well, good for you, but it wasn't my fault. I said. Big Dog just smiled.  
  
Doesn't matter, you were on the premises. he answered.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and looked over at Carl. Of course, he was grinning ear to ear, too. Wonderful.  
  
I heard Joe clear his throat behind me.  
  
Guys, you need to get a statement from Steph. I'm going to talk to Manoso.he said. He turned and walked off to find Ranger. Joe still had a nice set of buns on him, and it would have been a sin not to watch as he walked away.  
  
Hey, Steph, Carl said, let's get started on this, okay. I turned back to him, choosing to ignore his chuckling.  
  
Yeah, okay, I said. I sat down and told him all about the distraction job gone wrong, the fire and hearing the gunshot. I left out my panic about Ranger, and gave him the clinical version of finding Ranger shot in the shoulder, minus any emotion on my part. I hadn't seen who shot Ranger, so I couldn't really give him any more information than that. Just as I finished telling the story, Ranger and Joe appeared together.  
  
I hopped up, and looked at Ranger. His left arm was in a sling and his shoulder had a white bandage over where he'd been shot. The left arm of his shirt was missing, and as usual, he still looked amazing. He smiled when he saw me.  
  
Are you okay? I asked.  
  
His grin got even bigger. he answered. I tried to raise an eyebrow at him, but only succeeded in making him throw back his head and laugh. He must have gotten some really good drugs I thought. I looked over at Joe. He shrugged.  
  
The three of us need to talk, Cupcake. I'll take you and Ranger to your place. With that he headed out the door. Okay, wonder what's up. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked up to see Ranger looking down at me.  
  
Let's go, beautiful, he said. I almost fell down from the shock. What had they given him?  
  
Okay, big guy, I choked out.  
  
That got me another grin. We followed Joe out the door and to his beat up police issued brown Ford. Joe opened the back door for us, and I let Ranger slide in before following him into the back seat.  
  
The short drive to my apartment was made in silence. Joe concentrated on driving and I think Ranger dozed off. Hard to believe. I was busy trying to figure out what was going on. I still didn't know who had shot at Ranger. I didn't know whether the Merry men had found Velasquez or the shooter. I suspected they were one and the same, but I had no way of knowing for sure. I had been too worried about Ranger to ask who had shot him when I found him, and then things had moved too fast for me to have a chance.  
  
I shook my head to clear it, when Ranger nudged me in the side.  
  
Rise and shine, Babe. I looked around to see that Joe had parked next to the dumpster in my parking lot. I noted that the car fairy hadn't seen fit to bring me my dream car while I was gone. Darn! The lot was filled with the seniors giant sedans.  
  
Ranger leaned down and whispered,If you need wheels, all you've got to do is ask. He got out of his side of the car and reappeared at my door. Joe opened the door, and I got out to join the two of them. They seemed oddly comfortable together. That was something that had changed dramatically since Joe and I had called it quits.  
  
We entered my apartment after Joe showed off his lock-picking skills.  
Why can everyone do that but me, I grumbled.  
  
The guys ignored me, so I just led them into the living room. My living room was decorated in early dorm room. I had a couch, a chair and a coffee table, as well as a tv stand which held my radio, vcr, and tv. Nothing matched, but the couch was very comfy. Naturally, that's where I decided to sit. Ranger sat down beside me and Joe chose to stand in front of us. Probably so he'd feel in charge.  
  
I looked over at Ranger and asked my most pressing question.  
  
Who shot you?  
  
came the quiet answer. Shit! I'd failed and gotten Ranger shot again. No wonder he didn't want a relationship with me, I'd probably get him killed. Ranger was staring me down. I'm sorry. I said.  
  
Not your fault, Babe. Yeah, right. I gave him a weak smile anyway.  
  
Okay, lovebirds, Joe started. My eyebrows shot up at that. Joe and Ranger were both grinning now. I decided it was wisest to just ignore that for now. Joe's face turned serious. Velasquez knows you were trying to take him in now, Manoso. He probably suspects Steph was in on it, too. That means you could both be in danger. I need to take both of you into protective custody. His eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed in front of him. He knew me well enough to know I wouldn't go for this. I suspected Ranger wouldn't agree to it, either. The tough guy act wasn't going to cut it with me.  
  
  
  
Before you start, Steph, think of what this guy is wanted for. Add to that his mob connections, and you could be in serious trouble. Joe said in his no-nonsense cop voice.  
  
Mob connections? I looked at Ranger. His lips had formed a tight line and he nodded slightly. I slumped back against the couch. Great. Now I was in trouble with family, too. Why me? And I sound like my mom--Ugh!  
  
I'll watch out for Steph, Ranger said quietly. He was back to commando mode. His face was again serious, with all hints of amusement gone. Looks like whatever painkiller they'd given him had worn off. Joe started to answer, then snapped his jaw shut. He nodded sharply.  
  
See that you do, he finally answered. He turned on his heel and marched out the door.  
  
I turned to look at the man sitting beside me. I was scared. Oddly enough I was even more scared for Ranger. Ranger must have sensed my fear, because he cupped my chin and looked into my eyes.  
Trust me? he whispered.  
  
I simply nodded back. Of course I trusted Ranger with my life, it was only my heart that was in danger from him, I thought ruefully.  
  
So what's the plan? I asked.  
  
We're going to my place and start tracking down Velasquez. The best way to remove any threat to us is to take him down. You need to pack.  
  
The batcave? I squeaked.  
  
Ranger nodded.  
  
Wait a minute didn't you say the batcave is forever? I was just a little worried about spending forever in a place I'd never seen. Really that's all it was.  
  
Ranger just smiled and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
I sighed and went back to my bedroom to pack. Of course I was going to go along with Ranger's plan. Let's face it, I didn't have a plan, and hanging out at my apartment waiting for the next psycho to come after me didn't seem all that wise.  
  
I dug a duffel bag out of my closet and threw in jeans, shorts, t-shirts, a couple of flannel shirts, a few nice dresses (just in case), and my 3 favorite pairs of shoes, including one set of sneakers, since I knew Ranger would probably make me run. I then threw all my makeup, and hair junk in another bag. That should get me through a few days. I hauled my loot out and looked up to see Ranger still on the phone.  
  
he said and hung up. He directed his gaze to me.   
  
Um, yeah. Are we walking? I asked.  
  
His lips twisted up. No, Lester's picking us up. He'll be here in five.  He reached down and picked up the duffel with his good arm, leaving me the make-up bag. Let's go, he said, opening the door.  
  
Gotta key? he asked.  
  
Do you think that really matters?  
  
No, but maybe this guy hasn't mastered lock picking 101 yet. he grinned.  
  
Right. I rolled my eyes as I fished the key out of my pocket and locked up.  
  
I saw that. he said.  
  
Of course he did, darn super powers! We headed down the stairs and Lester was waiting for us in a black Bronco when we got to the parking lot.  
  
I opened the door and climbed in the back seat, leaving the front for Ranger.  
  
To the batcave! I said with all the dignity I could muster. Lester bent over the steering wheel in a fit of laughter. Ranger turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
  
I've waited to see this for a long time. So I'm a little excited, big deal.  
  
B-b bat cave? Damn! Lester sputtered as he recovered himself. He shot a glance at Ranger. What have you been telling this poor girl?  
  
Ranger just looked at him. Lester shook his head and went into his zone. I was determined to stay awake and memorize the route to Ranger's house. I felt my eyes drifting closed after the fifth u-turn. I finally gave in to sleep.It's not like I'd ever figure out where I was going with this crazy route anyway.


	7. 7

**Chapter 7  
  
**

I woke much later to find myself in a dark room. I stretched and brushed against a very muscular chest with my fingers. That got my attention. I sat bolt upright and tried to figure out where I was. I had a pretty good idea who the chest belonged to, but I certainly didn't know how I wound up in bed with him. I noted that I was still wearing my tank top and underwear. My skirt, however, seemed to have gone missing. Probably nothing exciting had happened that I missed out on.  
  
The first order of business was to get up and get dressed. I was at a distinct disadvantage not knowing where I was. Since I never could see in the dark, I groped my way toward the edge of the bed. It seemed to be far, far away. Definitely not my bed! Just as I curled my fingers over the edge of the mattress my shirt was grabbed from behind. I was pulled back down.  
  
Going somewhere, Babe, Ranger murmured sleepily.  
  
Oh, yeah. I was in the bat cave. Holy smoke! The Bat Cave! I had some major exploring to do. I'm sure Lula would expect a full report.  
  
Ranger tugged on one of my curls.  
  
You can snoop later. Sleep now, he mumbled.  
  
He tossed an arm over my stomach and tucked me into his chest, putting his chin over the top of my head. A girl could get used to this, I thought as I snuggled in. My eyes slowly drifted shut again.  
  
When I woke again there was sunlight streaming in through a window. I took the opportunity to check out my surroundings. I was lying in the middle of a king size four poster bed. The sheets were black, naturally. There were night stands on both sides of the bed. The one on the left held a phone and a framed picture. Interesting. I wonder who merited having their picture in Ranger's bedroom.  
  
I was way too curious not to look. I scooched across the bed and picked up the picture. It was a photo of Ranger and I in his office. He must have gotten it off a surveillance tape. I certainly didn't remember any cameras from that trip. Sneaky. I put the picture frame back and stood to start the serious snooping.  
  
The bedroom furniture was all made of dark walnut, and beautiful. In addition to the bed and nightstands there was also a tall chest of drawers, an armoire and a desk and chair. The desk was cleared off except for a laptop computer sitting in the exact center.  
  
There were two doors leading off the bedroom. I guessed one led to a bathroom. That's the one that I was most interested in at the moment. I padded over to the door by the dresser. I opened it a crack to peer in, not wanting to scare anyone by running around in my undies.  
  
Once I got a glimpse of what was on the other side, I opened the door wide and stared in awe. This had to be the best bathroom in the world. The room was done in shades of black and gray marble. There was a huge jacuzzi tub along one wall. A separate shower stood in the back corner. The pedestal sink was set opposite another door that I found led to a room for the toilet. Sure beat my orange and brown set-up at home.  
  
I decided I really needed to test out the jacuzzi tub and make sure it was working properly. It was my duty as a guest I reasoned as I started running water.  
  
I was luxuriating in my bath when a knock sounded on the door. I leaned over the side of the tub and grabbed for a towel. Unfortunately, I leaned just a bit too far and toppled over the side, landing on my stomach, after smacking my head on the floor.  
  
  
  
I heard the door handle turn. Oh no, not good.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
I rolled over, grabbed the towel and quickly covered up before looking up into Ranger's concerned eyes. I didn't have to look up very far since he was squatting down beside me. I blushed. Why was it I wound up being the only one naked around this man so often?  
  
I muttered. He reached out a hand and felt my forehead.  
  
You're going to have a bump here, he said.  
  
Figures. I nodded and tried to brush some of my hair over it. He smoothed my hair back and gave me a kiss on my latest injury. He stood and cleared his throat. I used the time to get myself under control, probably best not to jump him in the bathroom I reasoned. Stupid no relationship rule.  
  
You want breakfast? he asked, offering me a hand.  
  
I made sure the towel was tucked around me, then took his hand and hauled myself up before answering.  
  
It's not too healthy is it? I asked suspiciously.  
  
Pancakes okay?  
  
I nodded. Pancakes were good, as long as I got syrup. I smiled.  
  
Sounds good. Do you know where my clothes are? I asked, looking around the room.  
  
He gave me a huge smile and lifted one eyebrow.  
  
Clothing's optional, Babe.  
  
Eeek! I managed to keep my hormones in check and settled for rolling my eyes at him. He watched me for what seemed like forever before finally answering.  
  
He pointed at the armoire. Your bag's in there. The kitchen's downstairs. he said. He turned and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Man of many words, that one. He had some explaining to do, though. I needed some answers about why my picture was at his bedside, why I woke up in the middle of the night in his bed, and just exactly where here was.


	8. 8

**Chapter 8**

I dressed in a blue oversize t-shirt and yellow running shorts. Fashion be damned. Ranger had been wearing his standard black bad-ass bounty hunter gear, so I figured a splash of color was in order. Besides, this way I was ready if he decided we needed to go running. I swiped on some make-up, going heavy on the mascara for courage. I was going to need all the courage I could get if I was going to start asking the man of mystery questions.

I studied the effect in the mirror and decided I was passable. Miss America I wasn't, but probably small children wouldn't run screaming in the other direction if they saw me. Heaven knows Ranger had seen me looking far worse, and he was still around. I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Woman on a mission. Time to find the bat kitchen!

I peered out from the doorway, taking in the view. The bedroom opened out onto a loft. There was a small sitting area containing a sofa and a couple of big chairs all in black leather. There were also several bookcases stuffed with books along the wall. I moved to look over the railing. Directly below and in front of me was a huge living room/game room. There was an entertainment center with all the necessities, a wrap around leather couch and matching chairs. In one corner of the room was a pool table and a dart board. Hmm, something to try out later.

Looking the other direction I could see a bar in front of a window into another room. My spidey sense told me that was the kitchen. Well, that and the view of a refrigerator through the window.

I took a final look around, then headed for the stairs. I passed 2 more doors before I reached them. In a normal house those would be extra bedrooms. Here, no telling.Probably where he hid the command center. 

After making it down the winding staircase I followed my nose to the kitchen. Those pancakes smelled yummy. I stopped and took a look around before stepping into the room. It had the same color scheme as the bathroom, all blacks and grays. The appliances all matched, and there was tons of counter space. My mom would have killed for this kitchen. Me, I was more impressed to see Ranger standing in front of the stove flipping a pancake. From where I stood I had a nice view of his backside. It would have been a sin against nature not to stare.

See something you like, Babe? Ranger asked without turning around.

Um, yeah, I said licking my lips.

He turned around, and he was chuckling!

Maybe you can sample that later. Let's eat first, he said.

Gulp!

He grabbed two plates and set them on the table. I brought the pancakes and a bowl of strawberries over. I was surprised to see there was already coffee and a sugar bowl set out, along with the silver ware. No syrup, but at least I got caffeine.

I asked as we sat down. Are you in disguise again?

Ranger's eyebrow quirked up. Not yet.

Well that was informative. I shrugged to myself and dug in. The pancakes were a little wheaty tasting, but perfectly fine covered in strawberries with a liberal sprinkling of sugar. Of course, they would have been better with maple syrup, but I should probably just thank my lucky stars I got to have coffee. I was dining with a health nut.

The guys will be here to go over the Velasquez situation in a few, Ranger volunteered.

I nodded at him since I was busy wolfing down food. Guess my grilling him for answers was going to have to wait until after the guys left. We finished eating in silence and cleaned up quickly. We had just finished in the kitchen when a buzzer rang. I wasn't going to let an opportunity to see where I was pass me by, so I followed Ranger to the door.

As it turned out, I still didn't find out where I was. I couldn't see anything past the three large ex-army men in the doorway. I even recognized them all: Tank, Bobby and Lester.

Hi guys, where am I? Couldn't hurt to ask.

Tank and Bobby just looked at me. Lester burst out laughing again. He finally got himself under control and answered.

Don't you remember sweetie, you're at the Bat Cave. Apparently that was just too much for him and he doubled over again. After about a minute of all of us glaring at him, he finally calmed down.

Yes, I know I'm at Ranger's, but _where_? I asked. Ranger looked over at me.

Not yet. He turned to the men. Let's get down to business. He turned and led us into the living room. I settled into a corner of the couch. Ranger took a seat beside me. Tank and Lester sat on the other end of the L-shaped couch, and Bobby sat in a chair. I hoped they had found Velasquez. I'd like to wring his neck myself, after someone took away his gun, of course.

Tank handed Ranger a file and began speaking. 

Bobby and I were unable to track down Velasquez last night. Lester has info on a possible location.

We all turned to Lester. He seemed to have completely recovered from his earlier hysterics. He was all business when he spoke.

Velasquez was spotted by one of our informants at the airport. He was boarding a plane headed to Denver.

Ranger nodded. Check it out. He turned to Bobby. Do you have what we need?

Bobby nodded and handed him a small cardboard box. Id's and credit cards are in here, he answered.

Ranger opened the box. He pulled out two id's, one with my picture and one with his on it. I looked at mine. Looked like my name was going to be Linda Carter. Cute. Just like Wonder Woman. I peered over at Ranger's. 

Bruce Wayne? I looked over at Bobby. This was Lester's work, wasn't it?

Bobby just grinned. Tank was sitting showing no emotions. Lester answered.

Didn't want you to forget your aliases. he grinned. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. There would be payback, just as soon as I figured out what to do to him. I looked over at Ranger.

I'm going to assume we're going after this guy. I'm going to guess just having fake id's isn't going to quite cut it as being undercover, so what's the plan? I asked.

We're flying to Denver to track him down. We'll pose as a couple. Lester planned the disguises. he answered. Was it my imagination, or did he look a little worried about the disguises?

I am not dressing up as Wonder Woman! I yelled. Four sets of eyes came to focus on me, and I started to blush. Guess I said that a little loud. 

Oh, no, this is much better, Steph. We're going to dress you up as a hippie. Lester answered. I swear he's really got to do something about those laughing fits of his.

I'm not wearing bell bottoms either! What? I felt strongly about bell bottoms. Then I thought about Ranger wearing a tie-dye and bell bottoms and I started laughing!.

She's priceless, you know that? one of the guys said. I couldn't see who it was, because tears were running down my face. Ranger in tie-dye, ha, ha , ha! I finally got my breathing back to normal and glanced up to see Ranger glaring at me. Guess he didn't like the bell bottoms idea either. Quick, have to think of something serious. I saw Ranger's shirt, and that reminded me of the gunshot. Okay psycho guy trying to kill Ranger and maybe me. Yeah that did it, ready for business.

I looked up to hear Ranger saying, We'll meet at the airport tomorrow. Later.

The merry men left together. Just as he reached the door, Lester turned around.

See ya Batman, Wonder Woman! Then he was gone. He was so going to get it!


	9. 9

**Chapter 9**

After the door closed behind the guys I turned to Ranger. 

I want to know what color of tie-dye you get to wear, I said with an evil grin.

Not gonna happen, Babe. Ranger answered. He rose and squatted on the floor in front of the couch. He brushed my hair back to look in my eyes. Lester said we were going to dress _you _ like a hippie, not me. He studied me for a moment. Yeah, that should work, he murmured.

What? If I've got to be in disguise, so do you! I certainly wasn't planning on being the only one wearing tie-dyes.

My disguise is different, he answered. 

I rolled my eyes. That's not helpful. If I have to be a hippie, what are you supposed to be? 

He just stared back at me. He leaned in closer, his lips barely brushing against my ear.

Time to run, he whispered. He took both my hands and pulled me off the couch.

Nice change of subject, like that was going to stop me. 

Uh-uh. I need to know what you're supposed to be, I wouldn't want to blow our cover. I came back. Besides, you probably shouldn't run with those stitches. You might pull them out or something. I babbled. 

Ranger smiled at me. You're just trying to get out of running. he said.

I looked down at my feet.No, that's not it. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't know how to get to the hospital from here. I wouldn't even know where to tell the ambulance to go, I paused for a breath.

Ranger put a hand under my chin and tilted my face upwards, forcing me to look into his dark eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, I thought. I stood there staring up at him, hoping all my feelings for him weren't revealed in my own eyes. He tilted his face down so he was just inches from me.

Admit it Steph, he said in his deep, sexy voice.

Um, I..., I stuttered.

he rumbled.

Oh, Okay. I don't like running! There, are you happy? I never could pull one over on Ranger. I don't know why I tried. I was worried about his arm, too, though. I glanced over to his left shoulder to where his stitches were.

Are you sure, it's okay for you to run with the stitches, though? I asked. He must have noticed I was genuinely worried for him.

Yeah, Babe, I'll be fine. He closed the distance between us, and brushed his lips across mine. He pulled back and looked me over. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, because he nodded. I'm going to change into running clothes, we leave in five, he said. Then he was gone.

I flopped back down on the couch and closed my eyes. My thoughts and hormones were whirling. I didn't know how much of all the kissing and touching I was going to be able to take before I jumped the man. I indulged myself by thinking about Ranger. Mocha latte, skin, hard, muscular body, deep, loving brown eyes. Whoa! Loving, where did that come from? Probably better not head down that road. This was the man who had slept with me then told me to repair my relationship with Morelli. Of course, he'd also said the bat cave was forever. Then there was the photo of me by the bed, and all the touching and kissing. Confusing to say the least. I was startled when Ranger spoke.

Deep thoughts, Babe? he whispered in my ear.

How had he gotten that close without me hearing anything? I opened my eyes and saw he had changed into a pair of tight black running shorts and tennis shoes. No shirt, either. I might just pass out, I thought as I let my eyes rove over his muscular legs and up to his perfect chest. Yum.

I wasn't ready to start my inquisition yet, so I grasped on to something that had bothered me about the aliases Lester picked. Um, no, just wondering why Lester got the name wrong. Phew.

Ranger quirked an eyebrow. I knew what that meant. I was going to have to explain what the hell I was talking about. 

Linda Carter was the actress who played Wonder Woman on tv. The name of Wonder Woman's alter ego was Diana Prince. Batman's alter ego was Bruce Wayne, but that wasn't the actor's name. So, Lester got the name wrong. I explained, waving my hands around to make my point.

Ranger looked at me for a moment, a smile slowly taking over his face. God I loved to see him smile. Then he threw back his head and his booming laughter filled the room.

God, I love you, Steph, he said.

I froze. I managed to keep my jaw from dropping, but just barely. Not ready, not ready. I hopped up. 

Let's go, I blurted out. 

Ranger recovered himself, the blank mask quickly falling into place. He turned to the door and I followed him out the door into a hallway that had 3 other unmarked doors leading off of it. At the end of the hall was a large wooden door. I followed Ranger to that one. He slid a card into a slot beside the door, and opened it. I stood on tiptoe to look out over Ranger's shoulder. 

The door opened onto a huge porch painted dove gray. The lattice work and railings were white. It looked for all the world like a typical colonial style house from the outside. Looking past the porch, I saw a perfect emerald green lawn with a single giant weeping willow tree in the center. The lawn was surrounded by giant evergreen trees, making it impossible to see any other houses or a road. Well, one thing was certain, Ranger lived in a very private place. I was sure the security was probably impenetrable, too.

Ranger moved down the steps and toward the yard. I followed him wondering whether I was supposed to do laps in the yard or what. Turns out I wasn't wrong. As we reached the lawn I saw there was a cinder oval track laid out to circle the yard. I rolled my eyes. I should have guessed Ranger would have his own personal secluded track. 

Saw that, he called back over his shoulder, as he started to run. 

Because I was feeling so mature, I responded by sticking out my tongue. He either didn't notice or decided to ignore me and continued running. I followed him at top speed for a while, then slowed down to a jog. I admired the view in front of me. The man did have a gorgeous body, and those shorts showed him off to perfection. 

I kept falling further and further behind, concentrating on breathing and moving my feet at the same time. Ranger lapped me twice as I ran. After he passed me the second time, I decided it was time for a break. It looked nice and shady by the willow tree, so I walked over to it. I sat and leaned back against the trunk. I looked around and tried to figure out where I could be. I guessed I must be in one of the nicer neighborhoods judging by all the space, and the size of the house. The house was interesting. From the inside, I had thought it was an apartment building, but from here it looked like any other historic mansion. Looks like Ranger's house might be in disguise, too.

I turned my attention back to watching Ranger as he came into view. He finished his lap, and jogged over to me. He gracefully lowered himself to the ground beside me.

Good run? I asked.

He nodded. 

I've got to call Lula. We're supposed to go shopping today, I blurted out. I couldn't just not show, she'd shoot me, or at least taser me.

Calm down, Babe. I'll go with you. He answered. He was looking at me a little funny, I thought. 

Are you okay? Shopping wasn't something I'd ever had a man volunteer to do with me. I wasn't too sure how comfortable I was with the idea of shopping with Ranger, either. I mean, what if he thought he should look at the lingerie with us? I could just imagine Lula embarrassing me to death. Maybe her shooting me would be easier. I was pretty sure there was no Guns R Us store at the mall, so I'm not sure what Ranger would be interested in shopping for.

Yeah, I shop. We need to find you some clothes for your disguise,he answered with a grin.

What about your disguise? I asked. 

His smile spread to his eyes. Taken care of.Oh, whole closetful of tie-dyes already? I asked innocently. I really wanted to know what his disguise was supposed to be. It didn't seem fair that only I had to dress like a hippie.

He just shook his head and stood. I pushed myself up off the ground and stood beside him. Go get ready, I'll call Lula. We leave in thirty. 

Yikes! I was going to have to speed shower and pray to the hair gods for help. No time to waste. I took off running for the front door. Luckily, Ranger got there first and opened the door with his magic card. I didn't have a magic card. I pushed past him, and rushed past him through his apartment door. I scrambled up the steps, only tripping once, and into the bat shower. I thought I heard laughter behind me, but I didn't have time to concern myself with that, I had a shopping trip to prepare for.


	10. 10

**Chapter 10**

I emerged from the bathroom dressed in a little black sun dress and matching three inch heels. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail to control the frizzies. July in Jersey was hell on curly hair. I swiped on some make-up, grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I glanced at my watch. One minute to spare. I needed to move.

I opened the door and barreled into the hall and took the stairs two at a time. I came to an abrupt stop when my head rammed into something hard. I didn't even have to look up to know it was a someone rather than a something. 

You okay, Babe? Ranger asked, grasping my arms to keep me from falling. He had changed back into black rapper pants, t-shirt, and combat boots. Probably armed to the teeth, ready to take on the bad guys again. I looked up to see his face. His eyes immediately caught mine, checking for major head trauma probably.

I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I replied. Judging from the pounding in my head, I guessed he was all right. I'm pretty sure running headfirst into the wall would have hurt less.

Need to be more aware of your surroundings, he chuckled. He bent and dropped a kiss on my hair before releasing me.

Yeah, yeah, I muttered. Like I hadn't heard that before. 

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I better help steer, we don't want you getting a concussion on the way to the car.

Oh, quite the comedian he was. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him, settling for just rolling my eyes. I decided to concentrate on paying attention to where I was going, partly for safety, but also to satisfy my intense curiosity.  
We walked through the kitchen and out a door I hadn't noticed this morning. The door led down into what I assumed would be a basement. Ranger flicked a switch and suddenly floodlights blazed. I was astonished to see several black vehicles parked below us. I recognized the BMW and the Bronco. There were also two more suvs, a porsche, and a Harley. Wow. Looks like Ranger had his own personal fleet of expensive black cars at his disposal. 

Underground, huh? I managed to squeak out. I felt like I should say something, didn't want to seem too overwhelmed.

he replied.

Ranger guided me over to the BMW and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and did the seat belt thing while Ranger went to the other side to get in. He buckled up, and looked over at me with his serious face. 

I trust you not to tell anyone where I live. It could be dangerous if the wrong people found out., he said. 

Of course, you can trust me. Not even Lula could drag it out of me, I promised. I meant it, too. I would never knowingly do anything to endanger him. Of course, I did plenty to put him in danger without trying I thought, grimacing.

Knew I could, Steph. He leaned over and brushed his fingertips across my temple before turning back to start the car.

We drove down a long tunnel. After a few minutes, we came to a garage door. Ranger hit a button on the console, and it quickly raised. We pulled out onto Cameron Street, right next to Ranger's office building. I gave him a look. Well, I knew how to find the entrance to his garage now, not that it would do me much good without a remote. The easy office access must have been a big selling point for the house, I mused. Ranger, of course, was in his driving zone. I settled myself in for the short drive to the mall.

When we arrived a few minutes later, Ranger managed to find a parking spot right by the Macy's entrance. How did he do that? I always had to hike halfway across the parking lot when I drove. Ranger took a moment to check out his surroundings before turning off the car. He turned to me.

Wait here, he said, as he angled out of the car. My first urge was to leap out of the car, but then I remembered I might have a rapist and the mob after me. Maybe, just this once, it would be smarter to do as he asked. I watched through the windshield, as Ranger scanned the area and disappeared behind an SUV. Seconds later he reappeared by the passenger door and crooked his finger at me. I opened the door, and stood up in front of him. He really wasn't that much taller than me, but I still had to tilt my head up to see his face when he was standing this close.

Well? Is the coast clear? I asked.

He smiled at me. For now. Tank and Bobby are tailing us, looking for anything out of the ordinary. We should be fine. He backed up to give me room to move. 

I nodded and brushed past him to go into the store. Ranger walked beside me, with a hand resting on the small of my back. I felt strangely comfortable having him with me. I was pretty sure I was safe as long as he was there. Having the Merry Men watching out for us didn't hurt either. Now if I could just keep Lula from asking embarrassing questions when I saw her, all would be well.

* * *

I heard a voice yell out.

I looked up to see Lula coming at us. She was a sight to behold. She was covered in a low-cut neon green catsuit. The spandex showed off all her assets, and I was just a little worried she might pop out altogether. Her stiletto heels exactly matched the green of her clothes. 

Hey, Lula, I said.

Lula looked over at Ranger, seeming to notice him for the first time. A slow grin spread across her face, until she was beaming at him.

So, we're shopping with Batman, today? What's the occasion?

I looked down at my feet, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation that she might actually believe. Ranger saved me the trouble by answering for me.

Small problem with a skip, he said. 

Ah, so you're protecting your girl, she grinned.

I might have to stun Lula later. I shot my death ray glare at her. It worked as well as it always did, causing her to grin even wider. I shot a glance at Ranger to gauge his reaction. I was surprised to see he just nodded at her. Hmm, wonder what he's thinking.

Lula, apparently satisfied for the moment, decided it was time to get down to business.

There's a shoe sale here, and then we need to hit Victoria's Secret.

Oh boy. I should have known this was going to be an uncomfortable trip.

* * *

After checking out the shoe department, we followed Lula to Victoria's Secret. I glanced over at Ranger. Was he smirking?

Are you going to wait out here?   
He raised an eyebrow.

Nervous, Babe? Gee, why should it bother me to go lingerie shopping with the hottest man in Trenton? 

Lula grabbed my hand and drug me over to look at some thong underwear. She selected a leopard print one and held it up. 

This is what you need to get that man in bed,she announced at the top of her lungs. Subtlety was not in Lula's vocabulary. 

I blushed bright red, muttered something to Lula, and scooted off to buy some more practical, but still sexy, bikinis and bras. I quickly made my selections, and went to the counter to pay, eager to get this part of the trip over with. I jumped when a large hand settled at the base of my neck.

Just me, Steph, Ranger said. I relaxed a little, then remembered where I was. I could feel myself turning red again when a new voice interrupted my thoughts.

Ranger, I need a word.

I looked up to see Terry Gilman, She was wearing a gray business suit, complete with matching heels. Her straight blonde hair was perfectly groomed and she looked perfectly put together, as always. I hated her. I knew now everyone in the Burg would know I was in a lingerie store with Ranger in a matter of minutes. My mom would be ironing the toilet paper within the hour. I was more concerned by the fact that it was widely believed that Terry took people out her Uncle Vito. By taking people out, I meant she helped them get dead.

I looked over at Ranger.

What is it, Terry? he asked.

She glanced around the store, and answered, Outside, alone.

I was starting to get angry. I certainly wasn't going to let Ranger get shot again.

I squared my shoulders and looked Gilman right in the eye,Just a minute. 

Ranger interrupted. He leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear, sending a little shiver right down to my doodah. I had to stop talking just to make sure I didn't moan. 

It's fine, Babe. I won't get hurt. He straightened and dialed his cell phone. I continued my stare down with Terry. She just raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for Ranger to finish his call.

Tank. You need to take Steph home. He flipped the phone closed, nodded to Lula, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. he said and walked out with Terry.

Lula and I stared after them for a moment. Lula shook her head and broke the silence.

Damn, girl, he's got it bad. I was saved from answering when I saw Tank coming toward the store. I hurriedly collected my change and my bags from the counter.

I guess that's my ride, I said, hurrying toward the exit.

I wouldn't mind riding him, Lula said with a gleam in her eye. Ugh!

I waved to Lula and ran to meet Tank before he got to the door. I had enough to contend with, without explaining to my mom what I was doing with two different men in a lingerie store.

Is Ranger okay with Gilman? You know she's a hit woman, don't you?

Tank smiled down at me. He's fine, Bombshell. The mob wants Velasquez found, too. Seems like some of the money he was supposed to be handling for them has gone missing.

My jaw dropped. I don't think I'd ever heard Tank string that many sentences together since I met him. 

Tank chuckled. Let's go, he said as he guided me to his vehicle.

What about the disguise? I asked.

Lester's got it all taken care of, he answered. Don't worry, no bell bottoms.

Oh boy.


	11. 11

**Chapter 11**

Tank took some other circuitous route back to Ranger's house. His way didn't involve a tunnel or underground garage. After winding through several neighborhoods I had never seen before, he finally pulled up to a huge metal scrollwork gate and punched a code into an electronic box beside it. The gate swung open, and he drove down a long, winding driveway, finally coming to a stop in front of a garage door. 

I gathered up my bags and followed Tank around to the front door of the house. I recognized the porch, and the willow tree in the yard, so I was confident I knew where I was, even though I probably still couldn't get there alone.

Tank opened the door for me with his magic card.

See you later, Bombshell, he said, unlocking Ranger's inner door for me. I watched him open and walk through the door across the hall. Looked like these were apartments after all. I closed the door behind me, without locking it. I imagined only Ranger's men would ever be able to find this place, so I was as safe as humanly possible.

I carried my bags upstairs and threw them in with my other stuff. I was dreading what Lester had come up with for my disguise. What did I know about being a hippie anyway? At least Tank had assured me there wouldn't be bell bottoms. Maybe I could pull this off if I didn't have to look too ridiculous. I was also dying to know what Ranger was supposed to be. I sprawled on the bed in my favorite thinking position, trying to guess what Lester had planned for Ranger. I thought Zorro and Batman might be a bit too obvious, although those would be my first choices.

* * *

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew I was trying to get away from someone shaking my shoulder.

Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. 

I mumbled, burrowing my head under a pillow. If I didn't wake up I didn't have to try to explain things to my mom, deal with my feelings, or worry about any psycho killers. Yep, sleep sounded like the way to go to me. I heard a deep chuckle above me, right before the pillow was yanked away from me.

I yelled. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at my tormentor. Yeah, it would be Ranger. Hmm, Ranger in bed, maybe this wasn't a bad thing. Down hormones. I blinked and refocused my attention on what he was saying.

Babe, we need to get going.Where? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow? 

Ranger smiled, Your parents.

That got my attention. I tried to sit up, but Ranger kept his hand on my shoulder, pinning me to the bed. I looked at him quizzically.

We're going to your parents' house for dinner. I think we should explain you'll be out of town for a while so they don't send the posse out looking for you. That might blow our cover, he explained. 

I could just call, I offered. Truth is, I wasn't really looking forward to getting the third degree from my mom tonight. I knew she already had too much information just from today. The burg grapevine probably had me sleeping with half the population of Trenton by now.

Ranger was wearing his blank mask again. Probably that meant I already lost, but there was one more thing I could try. 

You have to answer the Victoria's Secret questions. I said.

Ranger grinned. With pleasure. He stood and went to the door. He looked back, and said, We leave in five, I wouldn't want you to be late for dinner. Then he was gone.

Eeek, I only had five minutes to deal with bed head!

* * *

Ranger and I arrived at my parents house with five minutes to spare. Dinner at my mom's house was always at 6:00 on the dot. There were no exceptions. I knew Ranger and I would be welcome, because that's how it was in the Burg. Every guest was always invited in graciously, expected or not.

I shot a glance at Ranger as he got out of the car. He had dressed up for the occasion, changing into a dark gray sweater and black jeans. I had decided to stick with my sun dress from earlier, since I had needed all the time to deal with my hair. I had brushed my hair to death, and added some gel so it wasn't too scary.

I walked up the sidewalk to the front door with Ranger beside me. My mother and Grandma Mazur stood in the doorway. I was only a little nervous about Ranger having to contend with my family. After all, he had come away with no ill effects the last time.

Mom opened the door and ushered us in.

Oh, how nice of you to stop by. Can you stay for dinner? my mom asked.

Yeah, you remember Ranger, right? I asked. 

My mom, the epitome of gracious Burg hostess, offered her hand. 

Of course, so nice to see you again. 

Nice to be here. Ranger answered. 

Grandma Mazur had followed the proceedings with a gleam in her eye.

Stephanie, I hear you had two hot men in Victoria's Secret with you today. I wouldn't mind having two hotties with me in a lingerie store. Grandma said, eying Ranger.

I groaned inwardly. Looks like I hadn't made it out of the store in time to save myself from having to deal with rumors about Tank, too. Trust Grandma Mazur to get straight down to the embarrassing part of the evening.

It wasn't like that. I was only in the lingerie store with one man. I looked over to see Ranger grinning at me.

Grandma Mazur cackled. Good for you, Stephanie. I wish some hottie wanted to buy me sexy lingerie. Mom, for some reason looked shocked. Me, I was used to being humiliated by Grandma Mazur on a regular basis. This wasn't half as bad as it could be.

Grandma walked out of the room after winking at me. Mom valiantly put her hostess face back on and led us out to the dining room. Grandma had just finished setting two more places, and Ranger and I took our seats across the table from Grandma. My dad was already sitting at the head of the table carving the pot roast. 

Once we were all seated, and the food had been passed, I decided it was time to drop my bombshell.

Mom, Ranger and I have to go out of town for a few days on a job.

Dad continued eating, but indicated he was listening by glaring at Ranger. Wonder what that's about.

Why? Why do I have a daughter who has to traipse all over the country searching for criminals? Why can't you just get a job at the button factory?Mom, I don't want to work in the button factory!  
Where are you going, Stephanie? I wish I was going out of town with him, Grandma interrupted. I silently thanked her for ending my mom's tirade.

Ranger decided to field that question.  
I need Stephanie's help to pick up a skip in Colorado. 

Is he dangerous? Mom asked.

I'll keep Stephanie safe, Mrs. Plum.

Nice dodge. I doubt he fooled my mom, though. She wasn't an easy lady to distract.

I'll bring out desert, I offered. I was ready to leave this conversation, and cake sounded really good right about now. I gathered up dishes with mom's help and took them out to the kitchen. Once the door closed behind us, mom started.

I don't know about this Stephanie. I think this guy is really dangerous, and I don't think you should go.I'll be fine, Mom. Ranger's really good at what he does, and I'm getting better.

Mom gave me an assessing look. She seemed to find what she was looking for, because she let the subject drop. I carried the dishes out for the pineapple upside-down cake. I wasn't surprised to see Ranger pass on desert. Didn't want to pollute the temple, I'm sure. I made up for it by polishing off two slices. I needed to keep my energy up for my big trip tomorrow.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, and escaped, dignity mostly still intact. At least nobody got shot or stunned this time. All in all, it was pretty uneventful. Ranger and I got back in the car.

That went well. I said, looking over at Ranger. Had to make sure he wasn't going to burst into laughter.

I like your family, Babe.

Hmm. New subject.

Okay. Do I get to find out your disguise now?

Ranger just smiled and pulled away from the curb. He went into his zone, so I decided to watch where we were going. A few minutes passed and then we were pulling into the public parking garage for Ranger's office building on Cameron. I was quiet until we got to the elevator. I had had enough of being ignored, so I decided it was time for a stare down. As the elevator doors closed behind us, I moved to stand directly in front of Ranger and locked eyes with him.

What are you doing? he asked.

I continued staring at him. Waiting for an answer.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. And you think staring at me is going to get you one?

I shrugged. Whatever works.Whatever works, he murmured. He reached a hand out and jabbed the stop button. He moved closer and put a hand to the nape of my neck, drawing me closer. I looked at him, breathless, for a moment before his lips crashed down on mine, demanding. Finally he drew back, pushing my hair back behind my ear.

There's your answer.

I waited for my heart to go back to a semi-normal rate, before I said anything.

That's not an answer.

He shrugged and smiled at me. Depends on the question.

The elevator doors opened and I followed him to his office, my mind whirling.


	12. 12

Chapter 12

We reached the door to Ranger's office. I had almost managed to calm myself down, when he spun around and grasped me by the shoulders. He gazed at me a moment before planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

We will finish this later, Steph.

I just stared at him. Oh yeah, I silently agreed, as long as I didn't spontaneously combust before then.

Ranger turned back and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal Tank and Lester standing amidst a vast array of disguise paraphernalia. Ranger's once almost bare desk held black hair dye, a pair of scissors and some ribbons. Scattered around the floor were several different outfits. From what I could see Ranger's disguise looked pretty boring. I saw t-shirts, blue jeans, a denim jacket, and a couple of long sleeve henleys. Those are the clothes that didn't just scream hippie to me, so I assumed they were for him. For me, it looked like Lester had a field day. I saw several long broomstick style skirts, a few solid colored tank tops, some tie-die t-shirts, and shorts. I wasn't too sure about the skirts, but I probably could live with the shirts and shorts.

I looked up from the clothes to see Lester smirking at me. Nothing good could possibly come of that, I thought, and turned to leave. The man in black was blocking my escape.

Where are you going? Ranger asked. Since he wasn't smirking, I decided to answer.

I don't think you really need me for this. I'll just go home.

Ranger shook his head. Trust me, Babe, I need you.

Be still my heart. Wait he's talking about finding Velasquez, shouldn't get too excited.

Ranger took my elbow and steered me over to the desk. Tank was sitting in a chair by the desk reading the instructions for the hair dye. This did not look good.

Tank's the hair guy. Ranger pushed down on my shoulders, so I sat in the chair in front of Tank. I looked up at Ranger.

What's wrong with my hair?Just need to change the color. Don't worry, it's not permanent. He tucked my hair behind my ears and sauntered over to check out his clothes selection. I watched him as he spoke to Lester and gathered some clothes together. Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

I redirected my attention to Tank, aka, the hair guy. He was now shaking the bottle of hair dye together. I had a really bad feeling he didn't know what he was doing.

I raised my eyebrows at him. What are you planning on doing with that?

Tank wiggled the bottle of dye at me. This is for you.All part of the disguise.Of course. Stupid question.

Tank was concentrating on his shaking. Once he decided he had mixed the dye enough he had me lean back and started squirting it on my hair. It was a little cold, but not too bad. He squished the dye around for a while. I kept my eyes closed, and wondered why he hadn't given me a cloth or towel to catch the drips.

Now we wait. he said. Bet it said how long in the directions, but I was too busy keeping my head back to worry about it. I bet this was going to make all sorts of black spots on the carpet.

You've never done this before, have you? I asked.

What makes you say that?No reason. I said hurriedly. Probably wasn't a good idea to offend the person in charge of my hair color.

Don't worry. Easy as pie, he reassured me.

I didn't dare open my eyes, for fear of being blinded by dripping hair dye, but I could have sworn he was grinning. The room got quiet, and I sat with my head back forever. Maybe I dozed off, because the next thing I knew my scalp felt like it was on fire.

No reply. Nothing. Where did he go? Stupid man, he must not have gotten to the rinsing part of the directions. Even I knew you should rinse out the dye before it causes pain. I groped my way to the bathroom, found the sink and stuck my head under the faucet, turning on both taps full blast. I swore I would never ever let anyone but Mr. Alexander near me with hair dye again.

After a few minutes, my head started feeling normal again, so I turned off the water and tried to find a towel. My fingers brushed against something hanging from a towel rack. It didn't feel like a towel, but by this point I didn't much care, as long as it would keep water from dripping down my back. I covered my head and flipped my head up, coming face to face with myself in the mirror.

What a sight! Tank had let hair dye drip all over. I had black streaks running down my face and neck. My towel turned out to be Ranger's discarded black t-shirt.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me and looked to see Ranger grinning at me in the mirror. Damn! He came closer, and reached under the sink, and produced a towel. He took his shirt out of my hair and replaced it with the giant towel. He then produced a washcloth and reached around me to wet it in the sink. He was still smiling when I turned to look at him.  
Tank may not have been the best choice for a dye man. he said, handing me the washcloth. I quickly washed my face and neck.

Yeah. I think he needs to go back to beauty school, I agreed. I looked at Ranger and noticed his hair was cut short. He was wearing a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Hmm, cowboy Ranger?

Do you get a hat, too? I asked. He looked different all right. I still don't think he'd have any trouble making women walk into walls, though.

No hat.Where do you hide your guns? This outfit looked entirely too form fitting to conceal any weapons.

Ranger grinned. Want to try to find them?  
Dammit, I was blushing again. He chuckled.

Lester's got your clothes ready to try on. I can't wait to see how you look. He turned and was gone.

I checked that all the black streaks were gone before I came out of the bathroom. I threw my shoulders back and strode out to confront the disguise master.

Looking good, Steph, Lester said, eying my newly midnight black wet hair. I hadn't been able to find a brush, so my hair was doing it's natural look of sticking out every which way. I stuck my tongue out at him to acknowledge his remark.

Ranger said I should try these on, I said waving my hand at the clothes.

Lester handed me a skirt and tank combo. He also produced a brush and gave it to me with a grin. You might need this, too.

I took the brush with a muttered thanks, and went back into the bathroom to change.

I spent a few minutes putting on the bright blue tank top and floral print broomstick skirt. It didn't look too bad, but it needed something, like giant hoop earrings. Trust a man not to think of accessories. I finally got my hair in some semblance of order. At least it looked curly as opposed to clown style. I went back out to the main office to model my hippie look.

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was Tank sitting back at the desk like he hadn't done anything wrong. I narrowed my eyes, and stalked over to him.

Where were you? I asked.

Brilliant answer, Tank.

When it was time to rinse out the dye.

Tank glanced around the room, looking uncomfortable. He was probably plotting his escape. As well he should be.

I didn't know you had to rinse it out.

I stared at him. How on earth could he not know? He had been reading the directions, right? I was still trying to come up with an appropriately scathing response, since I probably couldn't beat him up, when a large hand landed on my shoulder.

Ranger said. I turned around to look at him. He gave me the once over, his eyes traveling up and down my body, stopping to look into my eyes. The corners of his mouth were upturned in a small smile. Suits you.

He turned to Tank and Lester, who were both now standing by the desk.

We need to go over the plan.Lester has placed Velasquez working at a bookstore in Boulder. We'll fly into Denver tonight and drive into Boulder. We got a hotel rooms for you and Steph at the Break Inn on Pearl Street. Lester and I are staying at a different hotel, Tank said.

Lester was trying to keep a straight face. He was doing a good job, until I started giggling. That's when he lost it.  
You're putting the boss in some place called the break in? Lester guffawed.  
It was the closest we could get to the bookstore, Tank explained patiently. He didn't look amused. Poor man had no sense of humor, I thought. I managed to get my giggling under control, and looked at Ranger. Ranger merely raised an eyebrow and Lester sobered.

Just remember, you're Bruce Wayne and Linda Carter until this is over. Tank said with a smile. Hmm, maybe he had a sense of humor after all.

We arrived at the airport a short while later. As we approached, I wondered how Ranger was going to get past security with his mini-arsenal. I couldn't imagine him leaving home without them.

I was surprised when the security guard waved our vehicle through a gate. We pulled up to a hangar and made our way to a small jet. Impressive.

What's this? I asked.

A plane, Ranger said.

Smart ass.

Ranger grinned. It's our company plane. Much easier to travel this way.

I nodded. Guess that took care of the traveling with guns issue. I grabbed some bags and followed Tank and Lester up the steps to the door. I stopped just inside the cabin to look around. It didn't look like any airplane I'd ever been on. It was set up to look like a living room. There were two very plush gray couches facing each other. A glass table was positioned between them. Off to one side there was a television and stereo set up. Looked like we were traveling in style.

I must have stood gaping for too long, because Ranger nudged me with his elbow.

Got to keep moving, Babe.

I walked into the cabin, and watched apprehensively as Tank and Lester made their way into the cockpit.

Tell me he's a better pilot than he is a hairdresser.

Ranger chuckled. Much better.

I helped Ranger situate all the bags, and flopped on one of the couches.

What is there to do here? I asked. Flying wasn't really my favorite pastime, at least not in airplanes. I was more the jumping off the roof kind of person. I liked to be in control of where I was going. That just wasn't possible sitting on an airplane.

Ranger settled down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. I leaned into his chest enjoying the feeling of security he gave me. No relationship, no smemationship, I thought. At least I could enjoy being close to him for now.

We could talk. I think there are a few things we should straighten out.

Gulp.


	13. 13

**Chapter 13**

What did you want to talk about? I asked.   
We need to go over our strategy. Ranger said.

I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed to not be having a discussion about us right now. Mostly relieved, I thought, this way I'd have more time to get my thoughts in order. 

We're going to be checking out the Boulder Bookstore on Pearl Street Mall to find Velasquez. Once we spot him, we need to connect to coordinate the takedown with Tank and Lester. 

We'll take turns browsing the bookstore, waiting until we figure out his schedule. We shouldn't have any trouble blending in on the mall. Boulder's pretty popular with hippies.What about cowboys? I asked.

Ranger scowled at me. I'm not a cowboy.Right, no hat. I nodded knowingly. I swear I wasn't making fun of him. Well, maybe a little. Ranger was leaning in really close. I might be able to tackle him and run. There were a couple problems with that plan. The first was that I would probably be more tempted to stay with Ranger than run after I tackled him. Another was I couldn't run very far without leaving the plane. Not the best idea considering we were already in the air. Jump Ranger, or find out the plan. Decisions, decisions. Mental head slap, I needed to focus. I didn't want any shooting this time.

Okay, so once we spot the guy, how do we set up the takedown? I was back to bounty hunter mode. All was good. If I kept telling myself that, maybe I'd start to believe it.

Ranger leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

You'll have a cell phone. If you spot Velasquez, call me immediately. Do not go after this guy by yourself. We know he's dangerous. Ranger said, giving me a stern look. Maybe he hadn't forgiven me for getting him shot yet.

I nodded. It would be stupid to argue with Ranger. Besides, I had no plans of going after Velasquez without backup. I didn't really have a death wish.

Yes, sir, I said, snapping him a smart salute. Want to watch tv or play cards? I'm sure I had cards somewhere in my purse. I had everything else, why not cards?

What do you want to play?Ranger asked. 

I thought as I dug around to find the cards. I could think of lots of games to play with Ranger, but none of those involved cards. The searching was taking too long, so I did the only logical thing and dumped the contents of my purse out on the table. Handcuffs, stun gun, wallet, condoms, hairbrush, gel, a-ha, cards. I handed the deck of cards to Ranger and stuffed everything else back in the bag. Maybe he hadn't noticed the condoms, or the fact I'd left my gun at home again.

Did you leave your gun in the cookie jar again? he asked.

Should have known he'd notice that.

No point in denying it. 

Ranger reached into his boot and extracted a gun that looked remarkably like my .38.  
Don't leave home without it, he said, placing it in my bag.

Like American Express?Yeah, like American Express, he said. Ha, he thought I was funny. I could tell by the way the corners of his mouth quirked up.

Ranger shuffled and started dealing the cards. I watched in silence until he was done.

What's the game? 

Strip poker, he said. I swear his eyes were twinkling.

How about truth poker, instead? 

Truth poker? he asked raising an eyebrow. Damn, I needed to learn that trick.

Yeah, instead of stripping, the loser has to answer a question honestly. Much better for my self-control. Plus, if I was lucky, I might find out something about Ranger, like how old he was, or where he got all those cars. 

You're on, he answered.

Let the games begin, I said and picked up my cards. I watched Ranger do the same. Hmm, two twos, didn't look like I was on my way to learning much. I kept my twos and threw away the rest. Maybe I'd get lucky. 

I said.

Ranger handed over 3 cards. Ah-ha, three threes, full house. Maybe I should start thinking about what to ask first. 

Ranger held his cards. 

Full house, I announced, proudly laying my cards down on the table.

Ranger grinned and laid down his cards. Royal flush.

I groaned. How was I ever supposed to learn anything about the man of mystery this way? 

I asked. 

What are you thinking? he asked. Well what the hell, I was supposed to be honest, right.

I was just wondering how I was going to learn anything about you if you always win. I answered. 

Maybe you'll win the next hand. First it's my turn. What happened with you and Morelli?

Ooh boy. Couldn't ask a simple question, could you?

I took a deep breath and launched into my explanation. Morelli and I danced around the long-term relationship issue for almost two years. We finally both realized that we just weren't in love with each other, and it wasn't going to work out. There, truthful, if incomplete answer. 

I'm sorry. 

Don't be. Let's play again, maybe I'll win this time. I picked up the cards and shuffled. I peeked at Ranger and saw him staring at me.

I asked.

Just thinking about my next question. 

You're awfully confident aren't you? You should be trying to guess what I'm going to ask. I stuck my tongue out at him, just to make my point

Oh yeah, I'm scared.You should be. I dealt and looked at my cards. I realized I might possibly have the worst poker hand ever. On the plus side I had a king, and a 2, 4, 7 and 9. What was I supposed to do with that? Ranger was keeping all his cards so I decided to discard all the low cards just to be safe.

All right, let's see what you've got, I said after I looked over my new cards.

Ranger laid out his cards. He had nothing, just a bunch of low cards. My lonely king beat that!

Are you letting me win? I asked suspiciously. 

Is that your question?

Ranger studied me, his fingers steepled together under his chin, as I tried to decide which question to ask. I didn't think I was ready to ask the really big questions yet. I should probably start small.

What's your daughter's name?Marcia. I didn't know you remembered I had a daughter.Of course I remember. I answered.

Ranger snaked an arm around my waist and drew me into his side. Why do you put up with me? I mean, I've destroyed 3 of your cars and gotten you shot three times now. Wouldn't it be better to cut your losses?

Ranger rested his head on top of mine. Wouldn't be as interesting. 

I wasn't quite sure how to take that remark. On the one hand, it was good I kept his life interesting, right? But did that mean interesting like he wouldn't want to do without me, or interesting as in I amused him? This question thing wasn't working out quite the way I'd hoped. Only Ranger could answer a question so you didn't know anymore than you did before.

I leaned my head back to look up at Ranger. What kind of an answer is that?I think you've used up all your questions, Babe. Ranger bent his head down and laid a kiss on me. I was really getting into it when I heard a throat clearing. Ranger drew back, and looked up at the intruder. I followed his gaze to see a smiling Lester.

Hey there, I said.

Lester wiggled his eyebrows. He turned his attention to Ranger. We're going to be landing in a few minutes. I thought you might like to know. Well he wasn't giggling. Lester may be slightly more mature than I thought.

I pulled myself further away from Ranger and looked around for a seat belt. I found one and clicked it together, and said a silent mantra in my head, We're not going to crash, we're not going to crash.

Ranger scooted close again and put his arm around my shoulders giving me a squeeze.   
No, we won't crash. Stupid ESP. 

How do you know what I was thinking? I asked.

I can read lips.

Oh. Ranger started talking again. He was back in command mode.  
Tank's got a car reserved for us. We'll all be driving to Boulder together. Might be a good time to catch up on your beauty sleep, he added as I stifled a yawn. I glared at him, and he tugged on one of my curls.   
We're here, Babe. He got up and pulled me up, bringing me chest to chest with him. 

Okay, I said, to cover my erratic breathing. I reached for my bag and headed to the door. The plane had come to a stop. Lester had already opened the door and put down the stairs. These guys were speedy. 

The air outside was cool. Definitely not like the weather we left. I shivered a little. Ranger's arm came around me.

  
A little, I responded. I didn't want to seem wimpy. It's not like I couldn't take cold weather. I just wasn't used to being cold in July.

Ranger put his jacket around my shoulders, being careful to adjust my hair over the collar.  
he asked.   
I nodded. Ranger strode off with Tank and Lester, headed for the terminal. I scrambled to keep up. Those big ex-army men could move fast. We made it to the gate. I was only panting a little. Ranger took pity on me and waited for me to catch up while Tank and Lester went on to secure the car. 

Gotta get in shape, Babe, Ranger said as I sailed past him into the airport. I stuck scowled at him.

Wouldn't kill you to walk at a normal pace,I countered. 

He walked up beside me, placing his hand between my shoulder blades. We remained silent throughout the train ride to the main terminal where we met up with Tank and Lester at the car rental counter. Lester turned around and jangled keys in front of my face.

Your chariot awaits, milady. 

You really need a life, don't you? I asked.

Lester grinned. What, and give up all this? he said, waving his hand around like an idiot. It was hopeless, you can't reason with the insane. I settled for rolling my eyes. We all walked out to the waiting car, which turned out to be a black Bronco. Yeesh, you'd think there was some sort of law that Rangeman employees could only drive black vehicles. Tank took the driver's seat, and Lester took the passenger side of the front seat. That left the back for Ranger and me. We all climbed in and began the drive to Boulder.

We should be there in about an hour, Ranger told me. He drew me toward him and I settled my head on his chest. Time enough to think later, I thought, as I started to doze. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was, Sleep well, beautiful, whispered in my ear.


	14. 14

**Chapter 14**

I woke to find my bed moving. Wait a minute, beds don't move. I blinked my eyes to bring them into focus. I saw a white t-shirt stretched taut over one very fine looking chest. It set off his mocha latte skin to perfection. Looking up further I saw Ranger's face. He was carrying me down a dimly lit hallway lined with numbered doors. My super detective skills told me we must have made it to the hotel. Nice of Ranger not to wake me and all, but gee, I did know how to walk.

I squirmed, trying to get my feet under me. I wasn't exactly petite, and I was pretty sure Ranger shouldn't be carrying people while he still had stitches in his shoulder. I didn't want to have to find the hospital here.

Let me down, I said. 

he said with a grin. He set me on my feet anyway.

I shook my head at him. I was too tired to come up with a smart comeback for that one. Besides, it was kind of sweet, assuming he meant it like I thought he did. 

I stood beside Ranger as he opened the door to the hotel room. One bed. I wasn't going to let that bother me, I thought resolutely. We were pretending to be a couple, it was just part of the disguise, I told myself. I headed straight for the bathroom and washed my face. I could just stay awake all night, then I wouldn't have to worry about sleeping arrangements or jumping Ranger's bones in the middle of the night. Yep, that was my plan. All I needed was a little caffeine, or a strong drink. If I drank enough it wouldn't matter where I slept. Food might be a good idea, too. 

I walked out of the bathroom and right into Ranger. You'd think he'd learn to watch out for me. I was beginning to suspect he liked to be run into. He probably thought it was funny to watch me bounce backwards.

he said, the amusement evident in his eyes. He grabbed me as I started to topple backwards. Probably a good thing, since getting a concussion from knocking my head on the bathtub didn't sound like too much fun. Although, I guess that would solve the sleeping problem, too.

Why do I always run into you?

Ranger shrugged, smile firmly in place.

Okay, new subject. I need to find something to eat. Is anything around here still open? I asked.

We're in a college town, there's bound to be something, he replied.

* * *

Tank had taken off with the Bronco, so we walked. Boulder was a beautiful town. I could see the dark shadows of mountains in the distance. The area of town we were in bordered on a shopping center. The shops faced onto a brick walkway as wide as a street. There were trees and sculptures scattered along the walkway. The air was cool and crisp. It was strange not to be breathing in all the smog I was accustomed to in Trenton. 

We found a bar about a block away from the hotel. It was filled with college students. I saw a few girls dressed similarly to me, and a whole lot of people wearing tie-dyes. The guys were all dressed in jeans. I hated to admit it, but it looked like Lester's choice of disguises was right on. Aside from being older than the bartender, I thought we blended quite well. The music inside was loud, and the menu was limited to the usual bar food. I ordered nachos and a margarita.

You sure you should be drinking? Ranger asked. He looked a bit worried. Maybe he was afraid I'd steal his earrings when he was sleeping. I did admire them one time before when I'd had a large drink.

It's a bar, I answered simply. Eating in a bar carried certain obligations. One of those is you had to sample the drinks. Besides, the margarita would go well with the nachos. Ranger got a water. The man had no sense of adventure.

We paid the bartender, and I grabbed the food. We scouted out a table near the back. Wouldn't you know it, Ranger managed to sit with his back to the wall.

How do you always do that?

Ranger just raised an eyebrow.

Always sit with your back to the wall, I explained.

God given talent. I turned my attention to the nachos. Wouldn't want my stomach's rumbling to drown out the music. Ranger was checking out the room, so I decided to do the same. I did a double take when I saw Velasquez sitting at the bar. Maybe we wouldn't have to stakeout the bookstore after all. 

I turned to tell Ranger, but he was gone. Irritating habit, disappearing without a word. I turned back to watch Velasquez and saw that he was getting up. That was no good. After one last glance around, I decided the only thing to do was to follow him. I had my gun, and a cell phone, what could go wrong? I thought about leaving a note for Ranger, but I didn't have time if I wanted to follow him. I pushed my way to the door just as it closed behind Velasquez.

* * *

I followed Velasquez, trying to stay in the shadows. We continued down the walkway past many dark storefronts. We had gone about two blocks when he turned into the doorway of one of the stores and took out a key. He unlocked the door and went inside. I inched behind a nearby tree, and watched as his shadowy figure moved past a plate glass windows with books on display. Must be where he worked. Time to call in the calvary. I reached into my bag to find my cell phone. Just as I wrapped my fingers around it, a hand settled on the back of my neck. I jumped, but managed to squelch my scream. I didn't want to alert Velasquez to my presence.

What exactly are you doing? Ranger whispered.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't a crazed assassin. I took a breath and started to explain.

I saw Velasquez and followed him here. He went into that bookstore,I said, pointing to it.

You weren't supposed to go after him alone, Babe.I didn't want to lose him. I thought this way we could get him faster. I explained. I was just about to call you, I added, dragging the cell phone out of my bag.

Ranger took the phone from me and punched in a number. 

Tank, need you in front of the Boulder Bookstore. He waited for a moment. He closed the phone and handed it back.

Tank and Lester are on their way. We'll wait here until he comes out. he said. 

We crouched behind the tree to watch and wait. I dug through my bag and took out my gun. I checked to see if it was loaded. Since Ranger had given it to me, I was pretty sure it was. Ranger watched.

Didn't think I'd give you an unloaded gun, did you?No, but I just wanted to be sure. I was almost certain I would shoot this guy if he tried to hurt Ranger again. 

Proud of you, Ranger said. After that we resumed our silent vigil.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there, but it was long enough for me to start getting restless. I saw a shadow move inside the store, and the door creaked open. I glanced at Ranger. He was already focused on the door. 

Is that him? I asked. I got a silent nod in response. Velasquez was moving down the sidewalk. I started to follow him, but Ranger's hand on my arm stopped me. He shook his head. 

Let him go, he said.

I want to see what he's up to.

I had a sneaking suspicion Ranger knew about this guy than I did. As we watched another figure appeared and approached Velasquez. The person was dressed all in black, with a long hooded cloak completing the outfit. They exchanged words and Velasquez handed over a small package. I couldn't tell what the package was. The mysterious figure turned and a beam of light lit her face for a moment. Terry Gilman. What was up with that? I shot a glance at Ranger. He didn't look surprised. Of course, I'd never seen him looking surprised, but it made me wonder what he knew. I hadn't forgotten about Terry's conference with him at the mall.

Gilman disappeared into the night. Velasquez turned around. It looked like he was headed for the bookstore, but at the last second he spun around and ran. I leapt out from behind the tree and gave chase. Running in a long skirt wasn't my best idea ever. I stepped on it and tripped. Mental note to self, don't chase criminals in a skirt. I blew out a breath and scrambled up. The scum wasn't getting away from me this time. I continued the chase, holding my skirt up above my knees. Suddenly I heard a shot ring out. I dove for the ground. Somehow I landed on top of Velasquez, and he wasn't moving.

* * *


	15. 15

**Chapter 15**

I cautiously raised my head and took in the scene around me. The first thing that registered was the deathly silence. Velasquez was still lying on the ground beneath me. Still no sign of movement from him. There was something sticky seeping under my legs. I didn't really want to think about what that meant right now.

As I raised myself to sit back on my legs I saw Terry Gilman straight ahead of me. She was standing in a shooter's stance. I watched her slowly lower her gun. She flicked the safety on and stared at her gun, pointing it at the ground. She didn't look how I would imagine a professional hit woman to look after shooting someone. I would have expected her to be efficient and long gone by now. She bent down and placed the gun on the ground.

No sooner had she dropped the gun than Tank appeared and cuffed her hands behind her back. It looked like he was talking to her. Was he trying to comfort her? 

I didn't notice Ranger and Lester until they were standing in front of me. I stared up at Ranger's face and watched his lips move. I had no idea what he was saying. He reached down and picked me up, hauling me against his chest. He carried me over to a nearby bench and held me. He smoothed my hair down as I continued to stare at the scene in front of me. I barely noticed him using something to wipe off my legs until he spoke.

That'll have to do for now.

I looked at my legs. It looked like all the blood was gone, but they still felt icky. I shuddered, and Ranger's arms tightened around me. You're okay, Steph. I wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure, but I appreciated the contact all the same.

Looking back at the scene, I saw Lester kneeling down by Velasquez. He rolled him over and checked for a pulse. He looked grim when he caught Ranger's eye. It didn't look good for Velasquez. 

What are you thinking, Steph? Ranger asked.

I just stared at him. I didn't know how to answer. I had been chasing a skip, and nearly gotten in the way of a bullet. I thought I was okay physically, but I was still trying to process everything that had just happened. I cuddled closer to Ranger. As long as I was here, in Ranger's arms, I'd be safe. 

The moment was interrupted by the wailing of sirens. Moments later two stocky policemen strolled up. One was blond and the other was a redhead. They were both in uniform. They surveyed the scene, silently drawing their own conclusions. The blond went to check on Velasquez and whipped out his cell phone to make a call. 

What happened here? It was the redhead talking.

I bit my lip, remembering the fake id in my purse. With both Ranger and I having fake ids I didn't know how we were going to explain about going after Velasquez for being FTA. I looked at Ranger, wondering how to answer. Tank saved us the trouble by producing the contract for Velasquez. He went on to explain that Ranger and I were helping him with the takedown when we heard a shot.

The officer examined the papers, nodded, and handed them back to Tank. 

Your FTA is injured. An ambulance is on the way. In light of the situation, I'm going to have to ask all of you to come down to the station to give statements. He turned his attention to Terry.

Why is this woman in cuffs?She was holding the gun on Velasquez. Nice simple answer. The cop looked surprised.

Follow me, he said. He took charge of Terry and put her in the back of a squad car when we reached the street. Terry was strangely quiet. Tank, Lester, Ranger and I piled into the Bronco. Tank must have driven over when Ranger called him. Ranger was driving this time, and I got to ride in front. Of course, this meant Ranger was in his zone. I tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together while we were driving.

From what I could piece together Terry had taken something from Velasquez and then come back to kill him. I didn't know why, and that's what I needed to find out. Also figuring out what was in the package could be important. Time to start asking questions, and I knew just the man to start with.

What's going on with Terry Gilman? I asked. No reason to beat around the bush. The silence stretched between us. I was about to start rambling off my thoughts to fill the void when Ranger finally spoke.

It's complicated. He drove in silence, concentrating on the road by all appearances. He knew me better than to think that was going to fly as an answer. He glanced over at me, debating how much of his knowledge he should share.

Terry was supposed to be collecting the money Velasquez owed Vito. In exchange for the money, she had orders to let him live. 

Then why did she shoot him? Didn't seem like the best way to keep someone alive to me.

I don't know, Babe. The plan was for her to collect the money before we took in Velasquez. She never mentioned shooting him. Ranger said. He was looking at me, and a slight frown crossed his face before quickly disappearing.

This didn't make sense. Terry was, above all else, a professional. She must have had a very personal reason for shooting someone Vito wanted alive. She had risked her life as well as her freedom by not following orders. Judging by her reaction, the shooting wasn't something she had planned. A little light bulb went off in my head.

Did the apprehension papers mention who Velasquez's victim was? I asked.

Ranger merely raised an eyebrow. Guess not. The chance for further discussion was interrupted when we pulled to a stop behind the police car we had been following. Looking around I could see were parked in a large parking lot behind a white brick building. Boulder had a much prettier police station than Trenton.

Ranger leaned over and whispered into my ear,Stick to our cover.You got it Mr. Wayne, I said. Ranger allowed one corner of his mouth to tilt up before getting out of the car. I guess he approved of my witty repartee.

I opened my door and stepped out. The red headed officer from the scene led the four of us into the building. He indicated a line of chairs for us to wait in. I looked around and saw Terry being led to the back of the building, still in cuffs. I wondered if we should call someone for her. It irked me just a little that the first person who came to mind was Joe Morelli. It wasn't that I wanted Joe, it was more that I still had my suspicions about what had gone on between the two of them when I was seeing Joe.

I was distracted when a new policeman came up and introduced himself. He was about 6'1 with black hair and blue eyes. Unlike the other cops, this one appeared to work out. Probably not enough donuts in his diet. 

I need you to come with me to answer a few questions,he said, pointing at me. Oh sure, make the girl go first. I stood and followed him down the white hall into an office. There was a metal desk, with a chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. The walls were white, and undecorated. Looked like interior design wasn't in the budget.

I'm Officer Douglas, I'm going to ask you a few questions about what happened. he said, offering his hand. I shook it, and sat down in the chair he gestured at. He sat behind the desk and rested his elbows on it. He wasted no time getting straight to the point.

Linda Carter, I said, remembering Ranger had told me to stick to the cover.

I really hoped Bobby had given me the right age on my id.

What happened?I heard a gunshot, so I dove to the ground and landed on top of Velasquez.We just got word that Velasquez died from his wounds. Do you have any idea who shot him? 

I had an idea, but I wasn't sure enough to say so. I merely shook my head.

Douglas heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He stood up from behind the desk. He loomed over me as he asked,You're sure? I didn't see where the shot came from,I answered stubbornly. I hadn't actually seen Terry shoot. It was just the most logical conclusion.

We'll be running ballistics, but I think we know which gun the shot was fired from. You're lady friend could be in a lot of trouble. We'll be holding her for murder. I suggest you and your friends stay in town. After his speech, I stood and accepted his invitation to leave. Ranger, Tank and Lester were already waiting for me.

I waited until after we were all safely ensconced in the Bronco before launching into question mode. Tank had decided to play chauffer, so Ranger and I were in the backseat again. I turned to Ranger, figuring he was my best bet for getting answers. The other two wouldn't say anything Ranger didn't want them to.

Why do you think Terry killed Velasquez? I asked him.

Babe, I don't know what happened back there, he answered. 

Why didn't you tell me Gilman would be here?She asked me not to. We weren't meant to get Velasquez until tomorrow, so I didn't think it was important to go into all the details.

I glared at him. Not important, huh. I'll show him not important, I thought, as we pulled up in front of the hotel. The inquisition wasn't over by a long shot. First I'd share my suspicions about Terry with Ranger, though. 

The Break Inn, Lester announced from the front seat. All backseat passengers please exit. Ranger answered. We both opened our doors and walked toward the hotel. Tank and Lester were long gone before we had entered the lobby. The place was empty. We made our way to the room in silence. I figured it was best to get comfy before trying to explain things to Ranger.

Once I'd closed the door behind us, I turned to Ranger.

I think I might know why Terry shot Velasquez, and if I'm right we have to help her. I walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow and plopped down with the pillow in my lap. Ranger walked over and sat beside me. He used his good arm to draw me to his side, keeping a tight hold of me.

She nearly shot you, too, Babe. 

I looked at him like he was crazy. She wasn't aiming for me, I answered. It should be obvious she'd only hit what she was aiming for, no matter what her emotional state. She was a professional, after all.

That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better, Babe. He took a breath and I could feel him switching into take-charge mode. Okay, tell me what you think.I think Terry knows Velasquez's victim. It's the only reason she would have been so emotional about the killing. You know she does this for a living, she's never been caught before.

Ranger nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. How do we find out?

He was asking me? I could try talking to her, I suggested. I didn't know if Terry would talk to me, but I couldn't think of anyone else she'd talk to, except Joe, and as far as I knew he was still in Trenton.

We'll talk to her tomorrow, then. He reached up his hand tilting my face to look up at him.

Now Eliza D., what else is on your mind? he asked. 

No time like the present. Best to know where I stood before anything happened. I wasn't sure I'd survive being turned away again. 

You're confusing me. I need some answers. Phew, now how to ask the questions?

What do you need to know?You're sending mixed signals. You've been all touchy feely lately, but you already told me you don't do relationships. And you told me to work out my relationship with Morelli, and you have a picture of me in your bedroom, and you know I don't do casual sex. What do you want from me? 

Don't you know? he asked gently. He was staring into my eyes and his face was inching closer.

No, I don't know that's why I had to ask! 

You really think this is about casual sex? 

I really hoped not, but dammit, I wanted answers.

Ranger put his nose against mine and brushed a light kiss across my lips. He pulled back to watch my reaction before he started speaking again. 

Let's take this one question at a time.

I nodded, I was having to focus too much of my energy on breathing to form words.

Relationships. I think I said my life doesn't lend itself to relationships, not that I didn't do them. I told you to repair your relationship with Morelli because I thought you would be safer with him. I hadn't counted on your knack for putting yourself in danger, he added with a smile. I also needed to be sure that if you were going to be with me it was because you wanted to, not because of our deal.

Okay, he was actually making sense, but I still didn't know what was up with all the kissing lately. 

What about the picture? For some reason the picture seemed like my most significant piece of evidence for what he might feel for me. 

Ranger moved us so we were both laying down facing each other on the bed. Every man wants to wake up to the face of the woman he loves.You love me? I asked, hardly daring to believe him. 

Didn't you get that from the kiss in the elevator? he asked. His eyes were dancing. I felt my jaw drop open, so that was the question he'd been referring, too. I bent in to give him a bone-melting kiss, about time I took the initiative. He responded in kind, and as I reached to pull his shirt out of his pants I was happy there was only one bed in the room.

* * *


	16. 16

The next morning I woke to see sunlight streaming through the window. There was a heavy arm wrapped around my waist and I was snuggled up against a naked Ranger. The night before had been amazing.

Mother Nature was screaming, so I tried to slip out from under his arm without waking him. No such luck.

he mumbled sleepily. 

I've got to use the bathroom. There was only a little desperation in my voice.

He chuckled and moved his arm. I dashed off, took care of business, and decided as long as I was in there I might as well get a bath. After the night I had I really needed a long soak. I was still reveling in the thoughts of last night, and the fact that I was in love with Ranger and him with me, when a knock sounded on the door.

You know we still need to go running.

I groaned. I wasn't real sure I could walk steadily, let alone run. Why did I have to fall for a health nut? He'd probably try to force feed me tofu next.

We'll skip the tofu for today, he chuckled, opening the door. I looked up to see Ranger standing over me in all his naked glory. Whoo boy. I could think of much more fun things to do than go running.   
He reached down and tweaked my nose.  
I stopped, he was already gone. That man could disappear faster than anyone else I knew. Guess he didn't understand the importance of a long soak after a night of sweaty sex. Also didn't look like I was going to get out of running. Oh well, all the better to catch the bad guys, or in my case escape from them, I thought.

I finished my bath and dressed in the tie-dye shirt and shorts Ranger had brought in for me. I found Ranger in the bedroom already dressed and finishing up a phone call. He was looking yummy in his black running shorts and sprayed on black t-shirt. I blushed a little remembering what all those muscles felt like up close.  
he said, and flipped his cell shut. He looked over at me.

Yeah, as long as I don't have to run on those mountains, I said, pointing out the window. The mountains looked like two giant triangle shaped rocks jutting into the sky. They were gorgeous, but I was pretty sure if I tried running up them I'd die.

Ranger kissed me on the forehead. We'll run in town today. Maybe we'll try mountain climbing later. Let's go, tiger.

I growled, but consoled myself with the thought that I'd have a wonderful view of Ranger. Ranger was always good to look at, but watching his muscles ripple while he was running was a real treat.

* * *

We returned to the hotel, showered, and came up with the plan of action for the day. I thought that we needed to go talk to Terry and find out what, if anything, she knew about the murder. The more I thought about it, the less I believed she was guilty. It was just too easy. You don't get to be a professional hit woman by being stupid.

Ranger commandeered the Bronco and the two of us took off for the police station to confront Gilman. Ranger was in his zone while driving, so I worked on putting together what I knew about the shooting. Unfortunately what I knew didn't cover much. All I was sure of was that Terry had been holding a gun when I looked up. It did make her look guilty, but her reaction was just too unexpected. Something wasn't adding up.

I jerked to attention when my door suddenly popped open. Ranger was standing beside it. Earth to Stephanie. 

Guess we were here.

What are you thinking, Babe? 

Just trying to figure out who shot Velasquez. Terry doing it just doesn't seem right.Maybe. Not Terry's style to go back on her word.. Ranger answered, looking thoughtful. I didn't want to think too much about what Ranger might know about Terry's style. There were some things I probably really didn't need to know.

So you don't think she did it? I asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. I wouldn't rule her out just yet.

I slung my arm around Ranger's waist, and he reciprocated by hugging me around the shoulders. It felt good to be open about how I felt about him. Ranger looked down at me and grinned. 

Let's go talk to our source, Babe.

We walked into the station together. It looked the same as last night, except the officer manning the front desk was different. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and about three chins. Obviously a believer in eating lots of donuts. Made me consider cutting down just a little. Maybe just one Boston Creme a day instead of three.

We'd like to see Terry Gilman, Ranger announced.

The officer punched something into the computer, then looked up at us. 

Sorry, sir, she was released a few hours ago. Ranger said, with his patented one raised eyebrow. 

Yeah, says here the charges were dropped. Insufficient evidence. I said. We walked back out and into the parking lot. I got into the Bronco and looked over at Ranger as he climbed into the driver's side. Apparently Velasquez's wound didn't match up with Terry's gun. If the shots hadn't been fired from Terry's gun, I wondered who on earth else could have shot him. Hard to believe anyone could have snuck past the merry men. Something strange was definitely going on.

We need to find Terry, I said. I think she saw something. Have you talked to Lester and Tank? Maybe they saw the shooter.Tank thought it was Terry, babe. The shooter must not have been far from her.

That certainly wasn't helpful. It was one thing for me not to see what was going on, but Ranger and the guys noticed everything. Probably Velasquez had seen the shooter, but considering the circumstances that wasn't going to get us anywhere.

You didn't see? I asked. 

Ranger grimaced. No. I was watching you go after the bad guy.

Hmm. Mr. Be More Aware of your surroundings had missed something. Maybe he wasn't perfect after all.

Never claimed to be perfect, Babe. He handed me the cell phone and stuck the keys in the ignition. Call Tank. We'll be at their place in ten.Aye, aye, captain. I said tapping my hand against my forehead in salute.

Ranger shifted his eyes to me. 

I dialed Tank's cell and watched the town pass as we drove. We were headed back the way we came. We passed a huge park on the left and several businesses on the right. Mostly restaurants from what I could see.

Tank answered on the second ring. 

Yo yourself. Ranger and I are headed your way. We're going to find Terry and figure out what happened last night.Isn't she in jail? Tank asked.

No. I'll explain when we get there. See you in ten.

I hung up first. Ha! I bet he wasn't expecting that. I chuckled. That got me a raised eyebrow. 

I hung up first,I explained. I don't think Ranger truly appreciated just how proud I was of that. He continued driving, back in his zone. I shrugged and watched as we pulled off onto a smaller road. I recognized the huge brick buildings, giant trees and perfectly trimmed lawns crisscrossed with huge sidewalks as a campus. It hadn't been so long since I went to college that I couldn't recognize a university when I saw one. Of course, the big sign that said University of Colorado helped, too. We pulled to a stop in front of a big stone building that I could only assume was a dorm.

The Merry Men have to stay in a dorm? 

Ranger answered,Lester misses his alma mater sometimes. He likes to stay here whenever he can.

Hmm..Wonder how I could use that against him. I still owed him for the tie-dyes. There must be something useful I could do with this information. I put those thoughts on hold for the moment. Time to focus on finding a murderer.

Ranger put the Bronco in park and stepped out. Guess we were going inside for the information exchange. I hopped out my side and joined Ranger, stepping into the building right behind him. Yep, looked like a dorm. Undecorated stone walls, lots of doors. Wouldn't be my first choice of places to stay, but, then again, I always thought Lester was a little odd.

A door at the end of the hall opened and Lester ushered us in. The room was decorated with two desks and bunk beds. Enough guns to take out a small army was displayed on the bottom bunk. Maybe I better forget revenge and stay on Lester's good side.

What's up? Tank said Terry has gone missing, Lester greeted us, as he closed the door behind us. I pulled up a chair and sat down facing Tank and Lester who were standing in the middle of the room. Tank was arming himself. These guys were nothing if not prepared for anything. Ranger leaned against the desk beside me, arms crossed across his chest. Time for business.

Gilman was released because there wasn't enough evidence to hold her. Steph thinks that means Velasquez wasn't shot with her gun. I'm not so sure. Did either of you see another shooter?

I watched both Tank and Lester shake their heads. 

Lester spoke first. There was no one else there, Boss. We would have seen them if there was.

Tank added, I saw Terry fire her gun. Steph was very lucky to get out of the way in time.

Ranger nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. That coincides with what I saw. We need to find Ms. Gilman and figure out what she's hiding.


	17. 17

**Chapter 17**

Tank, Lester, Ranger and I all piled back into the Bronco. We dropped Tank and Lester off at a car rental place in town so we could split up to find Terry faster. They were going to go talk to the police officers in charge of the investigation. Ranger and I headed back to the scene of the crime. Time to put on my Sherlock hat, but I didn't bring my Sherlock hat. Darn! Ranger had produced my Seals hat and given it to me, though, so I was good to go.

Ranger pulled into a parking garage around the corner from the Boulder Bookstore. We walked to the front of the store and saw people milling around the crime scene tape set up where the shooting had taken place. No one was actually inside of the roped off area. Guess the police had finished with the site.

Okay, so where do we start? I asked.

Ranger grasped my elbow and steered me toward the crime scene. Of course, just ignore the yellow tape that says do not cross. What was I thinking? Not like Ranger to be bothered by such formalities.

You're sure we should go in there? I asked. I wasn't really impressed enough with the police station here to want to spend more time there explaining my inability to follow the do not cross notice.

Best way to figure out what happened. 

But the police were already here, I argued. 

Maybe they missed something.

All right, it would be cool if I could solve the crime. Maybe I really could be Sherlock Holmes for a day. I quit arguing and ducked under the tape. The bricks were pretty clean looking, no evidence I could see there. Someone had apparently cleaned up after last night. There were some trees and gravel enclosed within the site, too. Maybe someone buried the murder weapon in the rocks. Seemed like as good a place as any to begin. I headed over to the trees and started looking around.

Ranger was surveying the scene around him. Guess he wasn't as excited about digging in gravel as I was. I ignored him and started pushing rocks around with my foot. I was just about to give up, when I glanced up and spotted something shiny in the crook of the tree.

I called. He walked over, not in any hurry. Couldn't he tell this was the big break in the case? How could he be so calm? I was barely managing to restrain from jumping up and down yelling, I found it!What do you see, Babe? 

I pointed to the thing shining in the tree. He took out a plastic bag and picked up the gun with it. It was a hand gun of some sort. All I knew for certain was that it wasn't mine. 

he said. He was frowning. Something told me he recognized the gun.

Do you know who it belongs to?We need to talk to Tank. 

I felt my jaw drop. Could Tank be the shooter? Why would Tank shoot Velasquez? He could easily have just taken him in. 

I squeaked out. 

Ranger nodded. He looked grim. 

It's his gun.How do you know? Ranger gave me a look, the one that said don't be stupid.Right, silly question. Ranger could probably identify any gun ever made. I bet he even memorized serial numbers to the guns his team owned. 

If Tank shot Velasquez, why did he cuff Terry? I asked. Unless he was trying to cover. He was right on Terry as soon as Velasquez was shot. Maybe Terry had been planning to shoot Velasquez and Tank beat her to it. Maybe that's what he was talking to her about after the shooting. Maybe she let herself be led into the police station because she knew they wouldn't have anything to hold her on.

Ranger's voice drew me back into the present. He was holding onto my elbow, trying to get my attention. Tank just called. He and Lester found Terry. We're going to meet them back at the dorm. We'll get this all sorted out there.Sure that's safe? I wasn't to keen on meeting up with the potential murderer in private. I don't think Ranger would let anyone hurt me, but Terry and Tank were both dangerous people. I'm not sure confronting them with evidence of murder was a brilliant idea.

Ranger brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back and drew me into the chocolate pools of his eyes. No one's going to get hurt, he promised.

I sure hope he was right. I couldn't see Ranger turning in one of the Merry Men. I didn't think Tank would have shot Velasquez without good reason. Time to find out what that reason was.


	18. 18

**Chapter 18**

We were back at the dorm in about 15 minutes. Lester was standing by the front door to the building. The suv had barely rolled to a stop before I had the door opened and was running to meet Lester. Ranger, naturally, managed to get there first.

If it isn't Wonder Woman and Batman, he said, with his characteristic grin.

Save it Chuckles, I said.

Lester raised an eyebrow. Yep, if you can call me Wonder Woman, I can certainly call you Chuckles.

Lester managed to keep from bursting out laughing, but I could see the smile playing about his mouth. Fair enough. What's up? The question was directed at Ranger.

I think we found the shooter,Ranger answered. Tank inside? He was still wearing his blank face. I didn't think that was a good sign for Tank or Terry.

Lester nodded. We all trooped down the hall to the same room we'd met in earlier. Tank and Terry were sitting in the desk chairs. I decided to stand behind Ranger. I figured he was a quicker draw if a gunfight erupted. 

came from Tank. He shot a glance at Terry, then directed his full attention to Ranger.

Ranger held the gun we had found out and placed it on the desk. 

he said. 

Tank's face darkened. I couldn't let him get away with it, Boss. I asked. These guys really needed to work on their explanations. Get away with what?

Terry piped in with her own explanation at this point.

He was trying to protect me. Velasquez threatened to come after me again. Guess mob hit women were as good as big ex-Army guys at explaining. Lester decided to add in his two cents at this point.

I think I can explain.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at him.

Tank and Terry have been dating for a couple years now. I blanked out for a few minutes at that announcement. I guess Joe hadn't been up to anything with her after all. Interesting. I still didn't like her, but I did have to admit that I felt a little more respect for her than I had before.

Lester continued, I'm not sure, but I think Velasquez raped Terry. That's probably why he went FTA. Wouldn't have been healthy for him to face a judge after hurting a mob boss's niece. 

That made sense as far as it went. It could also explain Tank's involvement in the shooting. Still, I wasn't clear on why he didn't just bring Velasquez in. Surely that would have had the same effect, without putting either Tank or Terry in jail.

Ranger looked at Terry. Is this true? 

Terry nodded. 

So, Vito didn't really send you to reclaim the money from Velasquez. Did you ever intend to let him live? 

Terry just looked at her feet. I didn't envy her her position. I certainly wouldn't have wanted to be caught lying to Ranger. 

Terry, I won't be able to work with you again. Let Vito know.Got it, she said solemnly.

Ranger took the gun out of the bag and held it out to Tank. You should clean this up, and get rid of it. Don't know what you were thinking leaving it in a tree, man.

I looked up at Ranger. He gave me a slight smile and gathered me against his side. He kissed my hair, and whispered,I would have done the same for you.

I knew it was true. He basically had done the same for me. After Abruzzi kidnapped me, I was positive Ranger had killed him. I didn't need to ask him to know he had arranged it to look like suicide. The main difference here was that Terry had helped Tank by taking the blame. The only thing that confused me was why Terry had been holding a gun on Velasquez.

Why were you holding a gun on Velasquez?I asked Terry. 

She directed her attention to me. I couldn't let Tank go to jail. 

It was that simple. She really loved him. She loved him enough that she would have been willing to take the risk of spending her life in jail for him. It dawned on me that in her position I would have done the exact same thing for Ranger. In that moment I realized that Terry and I weren't so different after all. I smiled at her. 

I looked up and saw Ranger looking down at me. I nodded at him.

Mystery solved. Let's try not to make a habit of this, I said, giving Tank my best don't mess with me look. I'd seen my mom use it enough to know how it was done.

Tank stood and gave Ranger a hug. He looked at me a moment, then I was enveloped in his arms.Thanks, Steph,he whispered.

I mumbled against his chest. Just don't kill anyone else if you can help it. We shook on it. Lester was watching with the amusement back in his eyes. 

Never would have guessed you would go along with this. he said, shaking his head.

I shrugged. It wouldn't have been my first choice. I certainly wasn't excited about the outcome, but I could understand the sentiment. I also couldn't see how sending Tank to jail for murdering a rapist was going to help out the world. 

I looked directly into Ranger's eyes. He did what was necessary,he said.

Legally gray, but morally right, I murmured. Ranger raised an eyebrow. I think I'm beginning to understand. I still prefer the legally right,I added. Didn't want the guys getting the idea I actually thought shooting people was a good solution.

Ranger pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. We'll stick with legally right as much as possible, Babe. With that he reached both hands behind my neck and drew me to him. His lips brushed across mine, sending a jolt of electricity through me. The room around me disappeared while he kissed me. 

He pulled back, and when I looked at him he was grinning the full 200 watt grin. 

Steph and I are going to stay in Colorado a few more days. I trust the three of you can find your way back to Trenton.

Tank and Terry nodded. Lester was the only one with something to say.

About time you two figured out you're in love.

Ranger threw back his head and laughed. Only one of us needed to figure it out, Lester,he said, shooting me a meaningful glance.

What? He thought I had to figure it out? Yeesh! Men!


End file.
